El leon dorado
by Nathan Lannister
Summary: Nathan Baratheon es el primer hijo de Robert y Cersei Lannister, al menos es lo que él cree, síguelo en sus aventuras por las arenas movedizas de Poniente y más allá. ¡así es, una abominación del incesto OC!
1. Desembarco Del Rey

Prólogo

Cersei

El dolor era insoportable, todo lo que Cersei Lannister quería era que terminara. Mientras sus doncellas el Gran Maestro Pycelle ayudaban a sacar a su hijo, Jaime le tomó la mano.

—Lo estás haciendo bien —, dijo tranquilizando su mano.

—Puedes hacerlo, solo un empujón más —Cersei estaba agradecida de que su gemelo estuviera aquí y le devolviera el apretón.

Robert había salido a cazar pero a ella no le importaba nada, siempre y cuando su otra mitad estuviera a su lado, Cersei sabía que estaría bien.

Dio un último grito y un último empujón y sintió a su primer hijo entrar en el mundo.

—Felicitaciones, mi reina —dijo una de las doncellas.

—Es un niño, un hijo saludable.

Cersei jadeó de cansancio, agradecida de que finalmente hubiera terminado. Pero su alivio fue de corta duración cuando sus oídos se encontraron con el silencio. Llegó el pánico,

—no está llorando —, exclamó frenéticamente, —¿por qué no está llorando? —.

—Shh —Pycelle puso una mano en su frente.

—Está bien, el bebé está bien, solo está callado, eso es todo —Se frotó la barbilla pensativamente.

—Muy inusual, pero no desconocido, recuerdo que Tyrion tampoco lloraba cuando nació —.

Cersei se molesto ante la mención de su hermano pero suspiró aliviada cuando la doncella envolvió al bebé en una manta. Cersei juntó el pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

Un heredero adecuado, y un hermano mayor para los que aún están por venir, pensó para sí misma. Ella lo miró a la cara, tenía los pómulos, la nariz y la barbilla. Luego ella retiró la capucha del bebé y se sorprendió de lo cuan parecido era a Jaime, tenía ya sus pequeños mechones de cabello Rubio y sus ojos hermosos esmeraldas.

Jaime y Cersei se miraron el uno al otro.

—Este es nuestro Jaime—se dio cuenta Cersei. Lo primero que sintió fue orgullo por la preciosidad que había traído al mundo.

Luego, el bebé abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor observando el mundo que lo rodeaba. Luego su mirada se centró en Cersei mostrándole sus ojos esmeraldas. El bebé sonrió a Cersei y extendió su pequeña mano hacia ella. Cersei sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza al ver esa sonrisa.

Robert llegó una hora más tarde de su cacería. Entró en la habitación de Cersei y le regaló una piel de venado. Cersei a su vez le presentó con su hijo. Robert miró al bebé y sonrió, algo que Cersei nunca había visto antes. Fue una sonrisa de pura alegría. luego se arrodilló frente a Cersei y la besó en la frente.

—¿Cómo lo nombraremos? —Preguntó ella.

Robert pensó por un momento. —Steffon —sugirió.

Cersei tomó su propio momento para considerarlo antes de sonreír.

—no, me prometiste que podría elegir el nombre —reprochó.

Y así fue.

—Nathan Baratheon el primero de su nombre, primer hijo del rey Robert Baratheon, príncipe de los siete reinos —.

Pasaron los años y Nathan se convirtió en hermano mayor de Myrcella y Tommen. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, se hizo evidente que Nathan era una Lannister de pura cepa, sus características Lannister solo se asentaron a medida que crecía, a los 14 años su belleza era digna de admiración, un cuerpo fornido y desarrollado una cara de príncipe azul y una personalidad seductora, un príncipe salido de los cuentos de hadas, a Cersei le sorprendió el increíble parecido con Jaime en su juventud.

sorprendió a Cersei, la relación de Nathan con su padre, fue muy estrecha a pesar de sus claras características Lannister. Cuando creció lo suficiente, Robert llevó a Nathan a sus muchos viajes de caza e incluso pudo entrenar con él ocasionalmente. Por supuesto Jaime aún estaba a cargo de su entrenamiento con la espada, convirtiéndolo en un talentoso espadachín a su corta edad.

El sueño y felicidad finalmente terminaría para Cersei cuando una Carta había llegado de Roca Casterly. Su padre había pedido la tutela de su hijo y ella no tenía mas remedio que aceptar.

Cersei a menudo se preocupa por sus hijos mayores. Sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que sus hijos se fueran de sus manos. Cersei pronto se enteró de que Jon Arryn estaba fisgoneando y se dio cuenta de que eventualmente descubriría la verdad sobre Nathan , Tommen y Myrcella. Cersei ahora entendió que un día Nathan podría convertirse en su único salvavidas si alguna vez alguien se atreviera a husmear demasiado. Independientemente de eso, Cersei se mantuvo en calma y comenzó a hacer los preparativos. En el momento en que este preparada, Jon Arryn aprenderá lo peligroso que es provocar a un león y atacar a sus cachorros.


	2. El Norte l

Eddard

La noticia había sacudido los sentimientos del norteño, John Arryn su mentor durante años y fiel amigo y tutor había falleció por la fiebre y la edad. Algo difícil de tragar para alguien que había visto luchar a John y su formidable forma física.

Catelyn le había visitado en la mañana con las temibles noticias, no eran las únicas novedades que había dicho, el rey, su fiel amigo y hermano de batalla, cabalgaba junto a toda la comitiva real hacia Invernalia.

Apenas hace poco un desertor había sido ejecutado y había afirmado haber visto a los caminantes blancos, lobos huargos en el sur del muro y las noticias de desembarco del rey, presagiaban un invierno duro para el reino.

Ahora el norteño se encontraba recostado en su habitación disfrutando de un momento de paz con su esposa.

—si viene tan al norte es solo por una cosa —afirmó el norteño mirando a Catelyn.

La mujer le miró preocupada, estaba a punto de perder de nuevo a su esposo.

—puedes decir que no Ned —suplicó la mujer.

Ned sabía que no podía rechazar la petición de Robert, no sólo porque era el rey, sino que era su amigo mas cercano en busca de ayuda.

—el rey toma lo que quiere, cuando quiera —afirmó con un bufido a su esposa.

Catelyn prosiguió a bromear un poco con el, los dos soltaron algunas risas hasta que alguien gritó fuera de la habitación.

—es maestre Luwin —dijo un soldado del otro lado de la puerta.

—dejadle pasar —Ned ordenó y la puerta se abrió.

El anciano maestre entró tan rápido como podía debido a sus viejos huesos y habló.

—ha llegado un cuervo mi señor —. dijo sacando un pequeño rollo de papel de sus grandes túnicas.

—¿el rey? —preguntó el norteño.

El maestre negó con la cabeza y dirigió su mirada a la mujer que estaba a su lado.

—es de su hermana mi señora —, dijo mientras extendía su mano con el papel hacia ella —creo que es importante.

Catelyn le miró preocupada y tomó rápidamente el pequeño papel, sus ojos se abrieron llenos de preocupación.

Nathan

Para Nathan Baratheon, el Norte se parecía mucho a lo que imaginaba, casi en su totalidad desechos de barones marcados solo por bosques dispersos y regados por todos lados, un ambiente oscuro y perfectamente encajaba en el de un cuento de terror, hombres resistentes llenos de honor y caballerosidad que parecían ajenos a las propias tierras y mucho mas a las de los demás. "No es que importe" pensó el joven león. "la Ignorancia puede hacer feliz a un hombre tonto", los hombres del norte no eran conocidos por su ambición y mas importante aún, por su intelecto.

Aunque el Rubio tenía que admitir que sentía una curiosidad increíble por todos los cuentos que circulaban sobre el norte, caminantes blancos, gigantes y increíbles bestias mas allá del muro.

El viaje desde Desembarco del Rey había sido largo y aburrido como se esperaba, pero Nathan se sentía cada vez más cansado dado que, de acuerdo con su padre, Invernalia estaba a menos de un tiro de piedra. Nathan agradeció este estímulo, ya que a pesar del abrigo de piel de león, incluso con la capucha puesta sobre su cabeza, seguía sintiendo el frío penetrante del Norte acariciando su piel, lo mostraba cada vez que pasaba una brisa incluso la más ligera era insoportable.

—¿Frío querido sobrino? —,

— Pensé que toda esa sangre de León en ti significaba que eras impermeable al frío. Bromeó su tío Tyrion que cabalgaba a su lado.

—No —respondió,

—simplemente estoy pensando en lo que hará mi padre cuando vea a Lord Stark, viajar hasta este lugar alejado de las manos de los siete solo para verlo —.

Tyrion se rió entre dientes:

—¿golpearlo o besarlo? —, Se río el enano imaginando el reencuentro de los dos amigos, —Ambos debería imaginar —.respondió con molestia Jaime apareciendo a la izquierda de su sobrino.

Jaime miró a su sobrino. —¿Por qué no montas en el frente con el Rey? —.

Nathan simplemente rió

—¿Y escuchar sus desvaríos?—,

—si no fuera por ese maldito carruaje ¡ya estaríamos allí!" o su historia de cómo derrumbó el cráneo de alguien con ese maldito martillo de guerra que cree que todavía puede balancear. "¡Si no estuviera tan gordo podría!" —Dijo Nathan burlándose de los constantes reproches de su padre,

Tyrion se rió y dijo —Nuestro querido Robert ciertamente ha estado subiendo de peso recientemente. ¿Por qué no estás cabalgando con el Rey querido hermano, no eres su guardia de honor ? —.

Tyrion se dirigió a su hermano y Jaime sonrió,

respondiendo.

—¿Por qué? Para proteger al hijo favorito de nuestro rey, por supuesto —,dijo Jaime sonriente —¿Estás dudando de mi habilidad protectora, hermano? exigió a Tyrion con voz llena de humor y sarcasmo.

Tyrion, Nathan y Jaime soltaron carcajadas, después de un tiempo mas, cuando el castillo y la ciudadela comenzaron a hacerse visibles, Jaime habló.

—tengo que volver a la guardia de honor, los veré en Invernalia —dijo mientras se acomodaba su yermo, Nathan y Tyrion asintieron.

—por fin llegamos, uff esperó que esto pase rápido —pensó el joven para si mismo mientras se acercaba mas y más a Invernalia.

Finalmente llegaron a Invernalia. Al acercarse a la puerta, Nathan vio una figura sentada en un carro. Dos cosas que él notó, primera, ella llevaba un casco demasiado grande para ella, y segunda, ella vestía prendas demasiado ricas para ser de baja cuna. los dos se miraron por un momento antes de que Nathan galopara a través de las puertas.

Los hermanos atravesaron las puertas y allí estaba toda la familia Stark esperando saludarlos. Nathan había repetido sus nombres una y otra vez en su cabeza, así que ahora los conocía de memoria.

Lord Eddard Stark tenía una cara seria, cabello oscuro y ojos grises tan suaves como una nube. Ned, de muchas maneras, le recordó a su tío Stannis. Severo, serio y con un gran sentido del honor y la justicia.

A su izquierda estaba su esposa Lady Catelyn Stark. Con cabello rojo y ojos azules, ella era una belleza, pensó. Su vestido era elegante, pero a la vez simple. Era un contraste directo con la forma en que su propia madre prefería el material más fino.

A la derecha de Ned estaba su hijo mayor, Robb. Tenía el pelo y los ojos de su madre, pero la cara de su padre. Él es tenía una complexión muscular grande. A pesar de esto, Nathan era tan alto como Robb. Nathan le dio a Robb un respetuoso asentimiento y Robb respondió de la misma manera.

Luego dirigió su atención a los niños más jóvenes de Stark. Al igual que su hermano mayor, Bran y Rickon tenían el aspecto de su madre.

Nathan se volvió hacia la hija mayor y dio una fuerte respiración. Allí estaba la tercera persona más bella que había visto en su vida después de su madre y su hermana. Sansa Stark era una belleza, no era comparable con su hermana pero una belleza a fin y al cabo. Flamantes mechones de cabello castaño rojizo, ojos azul zafiro y una piel de marfil intachable. Estaba enganchado ahora, afortunadamente, Nathan fue capaz de componerse a sí mismo no queriendo parecer un tonto.

Sansa miró en su dirección y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Nathan sabía lo suficiente como para saber que ella estaba mirandolo "El Príncipe Heredero" cualquier chica haría lo mismo en su posición.

Al lado de Sansa estaba la Arya, la hija más joven. Esta vez, Nathan hizo una doble toma. Reconoció esos ojos y ese vestido. Ella era la que él había visto antes en el carruaje. A diferencia de los otros niños descarnados, que se parecían a su madre, Arya Stark obtuvo su aspecto de su padre Ned Stark, din duda la menos agraciada físicamente, bastante fea para su gusto.

Cuando Nathan miró a su alrededor, alguien más llamó su atención. Un chico parado en la parte de atrás. Tenía el aspecto de un Stark, de hecho se veía más Stark que cualquier otro presente. "Ese debe ser Jon Snow" el bastardo de Eddard Stark, el Rubio se preguntaba que tan hermosa debió ser su madre para que el honorable señor rompiera sus votos. Nathan estaba seguro de eso. Sin embargo, había algo más en él, algo que lo intrigaba. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar más, Robert Baratheon apareció en las puertas.


	3. El Norte ll

Arya

Su padre estaba preocupado por la llegada del Rey Robert, ella no se presentó, Arya notó que estaba de pie entre su hermano mayor, Robb y su hermana mayor, Sansa en el patio de Invernalia, envuelta en sus pieles de lobo. Arya estaba realmente contenta de la oportunidad de estar lejos de sus lecciones de costura ya que Septa Mordane se había vuelto cada vez más agitada por la falta de habilidad de Arya con una aguja, y lo que ciertamente no ayudaba era el insulto y el esnobismo de su hermana. A Un lado del pequeño Rickon, de pie sosteniendo la mano de su madre con el rostro lleno de asombro ante tal reunión, Arya era quizás la Stark más curiosa sobre el encuentro de su padre y el Rey. Había pasado toda su infancia criada en las historias de lo que era Robert Baratheon, el hombre que superó sin ayuda al Príncipe Rhaegar en la Batalla del Tridente y con la ayuda de Lord Eddard ganó la corona y terminó con la tiranía de Targaeryen de los Siete Reinos. Esto excitó a la joven Stark sin fin, y su entusiasmo aumentó cuando se abrieron las portillas de la fortaleza y la fiesta real comenzó su gran entrada.

Arya miró a su padre mientras daba un paso al frente, rompiendo la fila de filas de la Casa de Invernalia. Lord Eddard tenía unos treinta y tantos años. Tenía una cara larga, cabello oscuro y ojos grises como Arya y, tenía que decirse, su medio hermano Jon. Su barba recortada estaba comenzando a ponerse gris, haciéndolo parecer más viejo de lo que realmente era. Sus ojos grises oscuros reflejan su estado de ánimo, volviéndose suave como la niebla o dura como la piedra. Entre sus enemigos, Eddard tenía la reputación de tener los ojos fríos. Arya había oído que se cree que reflejan su corazón congelado aunque ella sabía que esto era una locura, ya que adoraba a todos sus hijos y daba más afecto que la mayoría de los padres. Los ojos de Arya se volvieron hacia su hermano Robb. La apariencia de Robb favorece el lado de su madre, con una contextura robusta, ojos azules y espeso cabello castaño rojizo. Era fuerte y rápido con la travesura de un chico de dieciséis años.

—Aquí vienen —susurró a los niños Stark.

Arya miró hacia el rastrillo para ver el puño de la escolta del Rey al atravesar la puerta. Dos hombres de la Guardia Real, montados en paralelo, seguidos por un guardia de grupo con placa roja y medio timón de león, entraron al patio. El Guardia Real cabalgaba sobre sementales blancos con armadura completa, sus capas blancas ondeando al viento del Norte. Detrás de ellos seguía un hombre grande sobre un gran caballo marrón flanqueado por otro Guardia Real, una barba salvaje dominaba su cara rojiza, el hombre estaba tan gordo que el cinturón alrededor de su cintura era escasamente visible ya que su intestino casi lo cubría. Una corona adornaba su cabeza, "¿El Rey?" pensó Arya sus ojos se levantaron en sorpresa. Detrás de él vino otro par, bastante extraño. El primero era un niño que parecía tener la misma edad de Robb. Tenía la apariencia de lo que Arya pensaba tenía que ser de los Lannisters; alto para un niño de su edad, con cabello rubio. Parecía guapo, por lo que Arya había oído que era, tenía ojos verdes brillantes,y una mueca seductora, mientras miraba a los Starks. Debe ser el príncipe heredero. Junto a él, un hombre enorme y musculoso. El lado derecho de su rostro es demacrado, con pómulos marcados y una gran frente. Su nariz es grande y enganchada, su cabello largo, oscuro y delgado y cepillado, de modo que cubre el lado izquierdo ya que no parecía crecer vello allí. El lado izquierdo de su cara es una ruina sin oreja, pero solo un agujero. Hay una masa retorcida de cicatriz alrededor de su buen ojo izquierdo. La pulida carne negra está llena de cráteres y profundas grietas que rezuman rojo y húmedo. Sus ojos son grises. En su mandíbula, muestra hueso. Estaba equipado con una armadura sencilla y un casco distintivo esculpido en la forma de la cabeza de un perro gruñendo.

—¡Ned! Ah, es bueno ver tu cara congelada —.

El rey miró a su padre de arriba abajo y se rió.

—No has cambiado en absoluto —su padre le sonrió cuando rompieron su abrazo

—Su majestad. Invernalia es suya —.

Para entonces, los otros también estaban desmontando, y escuderos y muchachos estables se adelantaban para tomar sus monturas. La reina de Robert, Cersei Lannister, ingresó a pie con sus hijos más pequeños. La timonera en la que habían cabalgado, un enorme carruaje con dos pisos de roble aceitado y metal dorado tirado por cuarenta pesados caballos de tiro, era demasiado ancho para pasar por la puerta del castillo. Eddard se arrodilló en la nieve para besar el anillo de la reina, mientras Robert abrazaba a Catelyn como una hermana perdida hace mucho tiempo. Luego los niños habían sido presentados y conocidos por ambas partes. Tan pronto como se completaron esas formalidades de saludo, el rey le dijo a su anfitrión:

—Llévame a tu cripta, Eddard. Te presentaré mis respetos —.

su padre asintió y se llevó al Rey, Arya no pudo evitar observar la mirada llena de odio del príncipe heredero hacia su padre. Después de que el Rey y su anfitrión se marcharan, la Reina Cersei se volvió hacia Lady Catelyn y les pidió ver sus aposentos. La madre de Arya asintió y, agarrando al joven Rickon de la mano, acompañó a la Reina y a su hijo menor.

Después de que se marcharan, el Príncipe Heredero Nathan se les acercó. Robb le tendió la mano y trató de darle la bienvenida, el heredero correspondió el saludo

—Entonces, eres el crío Stark de Invernalia —miró al hombre con cicatrices a su izquierda.

—es mi guarda espaldas, lo llamó "perro" no tengan miedo, me obedece fielmente y no los atacará —Dijo sonriendo amigablemente a sus hermanos.

—quien diría que el norte daría a luz a semejante belleza —Dijo el príncipe seductoramente a su hermana.

Arya no podia evitar desconfiar del Rubio, aunque el sonrojo inevitable de Sansa le provocó una pequeña risa. Arya noto que el Rubio no había ido hacia ellos solo, una chica rubia con ojos esmeralda y increíblemente parecida a la reina se acercó hacia ellos.

—oh querida hermana, aunque sin duda no supera tu belleza —el príncipe dijo mientras colocaba su brazo alrededor de la princesa, la cual sonreía tontamente para gusto de Arya.

"otra chica sin cerebro" pensó con molestia.

Arya jamás había caído en el estereotipo de niña noble, a ella le gustaba la acción y la aventura lo que generaba el desagrado de su madre y de las otras niñas en general, en especial de su hermana Sansa.

Robb prosiguió hablando con el príncipe mientras que la princesa charlaba con Sansa, pero esa sensación se incomodidad no desapareció del corazón de Arya, había algo en los príncipes que no le agradaba nada.

Nathan y Robb tienen 16 años, Myrcella 15, Sansa 15, Tommen 9, Arya 12 Bran 12 Jon 17


	4. El Norte lll

Robb

Hubo muchas ocasiones en que Robb se alegró de ser el mayor Stark. Mientras volvía a llenar su copa de vino de una jarra que tenía, se recostó en su silla situada entre Princesa Myrcella y su hermano, el príncipe Nathan . El sabor dulce y afrutado del vino de verano llenó su boca y trajo una sonrisa a sus labios.

El gran salón de Invernalia estaba lleno de humo con el olor a carne asada y pan recién horneado, ciertamente era un olor delicioso, llenaría a los campesinos solo olerlo. Sus paredes de piedra gris estaban cubiertas con pancartas: el lobo huargo de los Stark, el ciervo coronado de Baratheon, el león dorado y arrogante de los Lannister. Un cantante estaba tocando una balada, en el centro de la sala, pero al final de la sala apenas podía oír su voz por encima del rugido del rey Robert, el ruido de platos y tazas, y el murmullo bajo de cien conversaciones de borrachos de otros señores en la habitación. Historias de guerras y batallas pasadas llenaban el lugar.

Era la cuarta hora de la fiesta de bienvenida para el rey. Robb y sus hermanos y hermanas habían estado sentados con los niños reales, debajo de la plataforma elevada donde Lord y Lady Stark recibían al rey y la reina. En honor a la ocasión, su señor padre le había permitido a cada niño una copa de vino, pero no más que eso. Afortunadamente Robb estaba tan cerca de la virilidad que estaba exento de la regla, no es que fuera un borracho, pero disfrutaba de una buena copa.

Y descubrió que tenía la sed de un hombre, para deleite del Príncipe que estaba junto a él, que lo instaba cada vez que bebía un vaso, haciéndolo coincidir todo el tiempo. estaba bien acompañado, y Robb disfrutaba las historias que se contaban, los cuentos de los jóvenes príncipes que luchaban en el tumulto en su torneo de Altogardin , cuando lograba derrotar a su tío Renly, y la caza dónde él mató a un león y Robb le dijo al príncipe de su lobo huargo, Viento gris. Estaba seguro de que su compañero era más entretenido que la otra descendencia del rey. Él había saciado su curiosidad sobre los visitantes cuando hicieron su entrada.

Su señor padre había venido primero, escoltando a la reina. Ella era tan bella como decían los hombres. Una tiara enjoyada brillaba en medio de su largo cabello dorado incluso Robb se sonrojó ante su belleza. Su padre la ayudó a subir los peldaños del estrado y la condujo a su asiento, pero la reina ni siquiera lo miró. Incluso a los dieciséis años, Robb podía ver a través de su sonrisa. Luego vino el propio Rey Robert, con la madre de Robb en su brazo. El rey fue una gran decepción para todos los niños Stark. Su padre había hablado de él a menudo: el incomparable Robert Baratheon, el demonio del Tridente, el guerrero más feroz del reino, un gigante entre los príncipes que era inigualable en el campo de batalla. Robb solo vio a un hombre gordo, con la cara roja bajo la barba, sudando a través de sus sedas, lleno de gula y Lujurioso. Después de ellos vinieron los niños. El regordete Tommen y el pequeño Rickon primero, manejando la caminata con toda la dignidad que un niño de cinco años podría reunir, Detrás apareció Robb, de lana gris adornada de blanco.

Su hermana escoltó al mayor de los príncipes reales. Sansa, dos años mayor que Arya, siguió al príncipe heredero, Nathan Baratheon. Era de la misma edad que Jon o Robb, pero más alto que cualquiera de los dos, para gran consternación de Jon. El príncipe Nathan tenía el cabello de su hermana y los profundos ojos verdes de su madre. Una gruesa maraña de rizos rubios goteaba más allá de su gargantilla dorada y su alto cuello de terciopelo. Sansa parecía radiante mientras caminaba junto a él, pero a Robb no le gustaba la forma aburrida y desdeñosa con que miraba el Gran Salón de invernalia, aún así él no negaría que el príncipe ciertamente era atractivo.

Estaba más interesado en la pareja que venía detrás de él: los hermanos de la reina, los Lannisters de Casterly Rock. El León y el enano, Ser Jaime Lannister era gemelo de la reina Cersei; alto y dorado, y con una sonrisa aguda. Vestía seda carmesí y botas altas negras. En el pecho de su túnica, el león de su casa estaba tejido en hilo de oro. Lo llamaron el Matarreyes. Robb encontró difícil apartar la mirada de él, él a diferencia de Robert cumplió sus expectativas, dejando de la moral y ética, la verdad era que todos coincidían en que era el mejor caballero del sur, incluso tal vez de todo poniente. Luego vio al otro, caminando contoneándose al lado de su hermano. Tyrion Lannister, el más joven de la camada de Lord Tywin y, con mucho, el más feo. Era un enano, la mitad de la altura de su hermano, con piernas raquíticas. Su cabeza era grande para su cuerpo, con una cara aplastada. Un ojo verde y uno negro se asomaron por debajo de la laguna, un monstruo en toda regla.

A medida que avanzaban las festividades y que su copa se llenaba cada vez con más frecuencia, Robb se vio obligado a levantarse de la silla. Sus manos estaban cada vez más inquietas entre sus bocados de pan dulce y carne de todo tipo. Nathan se inclinó sobre el brazo de su silla y le gritó:

—¿Dónde está este lobo tuyo, Stark? Toda la noche he oído hablar de él y no he visto ni pelos de la bestia —.

Robb tomó otra taza antes de contestar —En los establos. Padre dijo que no podíamos llevarlos al salón durante la fiesta —desesperado por encontrar aire más fresco, añadió rápidamente:

—¿Te gustaría verlo? —su compañero asintió y se levantó antes de que Robb lo hiciera. Lo siguió rápidamente, pisándole los talones al príncipe, sin pensar en dirigirse a la mesa alta para pedir permiso a su padre o del Rey.

Robb entonces se desvaneció por el alcohol, se desvió a tiempo para evitar golpear directamente su espalda, pero su hombro atrapó al príncipe y casi cayeron. Cuando miró hacia delante, Robb se encontró cara a cara con su tío Benjen.

—¿Robb? —.

—¡Aire fresco! —Benjen alzó su ceja y lo miró a la mesa alta. Robb siguió su mirada donde se encontró con la de su padre. Desde el otro lado del pasillo, Eddard miró a su hijo mayor por un momento, luego cambió de posición al príncipe que había mirado a los ojos a su tío, balanceándose de lado a lado. El Señor de Invernalia miró a su hijo mayor por un momento y luego le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su hermano, que se apartó del camino, Robb, con el rostro enrojecido, empujó al Príncipe y murmuró una disculpa a Bejen al pasar.

Cundo los dos salieron de la fiesta y se dirigieron a los establos, se encontraron a Jon, el bastardo de Ned Stark. El príncipe no se inmutó y ni siquiera le miró, eso irritó al mayor de los chicos Stark.

—vamos, ¿o me harás esperar? —Dijo el príncipe.

Robb miró a Jon, el asintió y le hizo una señal para que se fuera, Robb hizo caso y siguió al príncipe hacia los establos.


	5. El Norte IV

Arya

Arya hirvió de frustración mientras trataba de concentrarse en su costura. Como de costumbre, fue un desastre completo, torcido, y por todo el lugar. Septa Mordane a menudo decía que tenía las manos de un herrero.

La Princesa Myrcella también estaba con ellos y estaba sentada junto a Arya. Esto empeoró la tensión. Lo último que Arya quería hacer era humillarse frente a la realeza Baratheon y quedar como una inútil.

Arya miró hacia donde estaba sentada su hermana, Sansa, y miró su trabajo.

—Perfecto, como siempre —pensó Arya. La chica en cuestión estaba sentada al lado de Beth Cassel y Jeyne Poole. Las tres chicas charlaban como una bandada de pájaros.

"que molestia" pensó la chica con fastidio. Arya odiaba esas actividades que consideraba inútiles y sosas.

—Creo que al príncipe heredero le gustas —susurró Jeyne. Sansa se sonrojó ante ese comentario pero la princesa Myrcella las miró de reojo, había algo de odio en sus ojos aunque Arya no pudo averiguar la razón de ello.

—Es tan alto y guapo —suspiró Beth con una mirada soñadora en su rostro, parecía que soñaba despierta.

—Sí lo es —estuvo de acuerdo Sansa. Se volvió hacia Arya, —¿qué piensas del Príncipe Nathan Arya?

Arya resopló, —Prefiero a su hermano Tommen. Él es mucho mejor compañía y es más amable, creo. Nathan parece un imbécil desagradable —.

—¡Arya! —exclamó Sansa sorprendido, —Nathan es el príncipe heredero. No debes insultarlo frente a su hermana —.

La princesa Myrcella soltó un bufido de molestia.

—No, está bien en realidad, a mi hermano no podría interesarle menos la opinión de un caballo que se hace pasar por niña —dijo repentinamente Myrcella. Ambas chicas Stark miraron a la princesa en estado de shock. —Arya cara de caballo, creo que es hora de que te vayas, de todas formas tu trabajo es patético —, continuó Myrcella llena de veneno, —Nathan es un caballero incomparable.

Arya parecía a punto de llorar y las duras palabras llenas de veneno y odio de la princesa parecían demasiado incluso para ella.

Antes de que Sansa pudiera responder, Septa Mordane había venido a su área. Después de felicitar el trabajo de Sansa y Myrcella, se volvió para inspeccionar la costura de Arya y chasqueó la lengua en desacuerdo.

—Arya, Ayra, Ayra esto no servirá para nada —La septa negó con la cabeza y se la devolvió.

Arya se burló, finalmente tuvo suficiente. Ella colocó su trabajo sobre su hombro, se levantó y se alejó rápidamente con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Jovencita, ¿dónde crees que vas? —La Septa exigió.

Ella iría al puente que unía la Armería y la Gran Fortaleza. Sus hermanos estarían retando a los príncipes hoy y ella quería mirar. El puente daba una excelente vista del patio, además no podía soportar ni un minuto más estar junto a la princesa.

El patio de entrenamiento de invernalia estaba en un alboroto de abucheos y gritos de apoyo. Frente a frente en lados opuestos del campo, dos lados se levantaron contra cada gemido en el otro. En un lado, donde estaban los hombres Stark, el más ruidoso era el mayor, Robb junto a él estaba Theon Greyjoy, pupilo de Lord Eddard, el kraken dorado de su casa embozado en su túnica. En el otro lado de los hombres Stark estaban los Lannister, al frente de ellos el Príncipe Nathan. Su capa de cabeza de león se soltó, por el sudor que había construido y su jubón de cuero rojo lo mantenía lo suficientemente abrigado, los Lannister eran los más extasiados.

Brandon Stark y el príncipe Tommen daban vueltas por todos lados, ambos cubiertos de cuero negro y lana de oveja. Cada vez que uno anotaba un golpe en el otro, el patio estallaría en una oleada de gritos. Cuando Tommen arremetió contra la espada de madera que sostenía contra la cabeza de Bran, tropezó, el relleno alrededor de su ya de por sí grumosa vestimenta hacía que le resultara cada vez más difícil moverse. Bran se apartó del golpe y, sintiendo el momento de golpear, bajó su propia espada de madera sobre la cabeza del joven Baratheon. Tommen rodó por el suelo, rugió el León y los Lobos se aullaron el uno al otro cuando Ser Roddrick dio por finalizada la pelea y llamó a dos escuderos para ayudarlos, aunque más que una batalla había sido un juego de niños.

Para cuando llegó allí, encontró a Robb luchando con Nathan. Se hizo evidente que el príncipe heredero sabía cómo empuñar una espada. Robb aterrizó golpe tras golpe mientras Nathan daba salvajes golpes contra el. Solo un par de veces Nathan recibió un golpe, pero fue simplemente un golpe de refilón, Pronto Robb se cansó y perdió el partido.

En la segunda ronda Nathan estaba claramente bien entrenado con una espada. Él bloqueó y contrarrestó los golpes de Robb. También era sorprendentemente ágil y rápido, moviéndose entre sostener su espada de una a dos manos sin perder un paso. Los dos intercambiaron un golpe tras otro hasta que finalmente Nathan golpeó la mano de la espada de Robb con un golpe rápido. La hoja le picó a Robb en la muñeca y su espada cayó de su mano. Nathan fue de nuevo declarado ganador.

En ese momento, Arya sintió que alguien venía detrás de ella. Ella se volvió pensando que podría haber sido madre, pero se sorprendió al ver que era su hermana.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó Arya.

—la Septa Mordane terminó nuestras lecciones poco después de que te fuiste, así que vine a ver a mi príncipe spar —Ella respondió.

—Bueno, es un poco tarde —,respondió Arya —Nathan entrenó con Robb hace un rato —.

—¿Cómo lo hizo? —,Preguntó Sansa.

—derrotó fácilmente a Robb —.Dijo Arya sin ningún tipo de alegría.

Sansa sonrió esperando totalmente las palabras de su Hermana menor.

Las hermanas se voltearon para ver el resto de los partidos. Ser Rodrick, que había estado observando los partidos, se volvió para dirigirse a Nathan.

—¿Príncipe Nathan, Robb? ¿Otra ronda? —Robb dio un paso adelante, ansioso. —¡Con mucho gusto! —, Nathan enfatizó —¡Ser Roddrick, este es un juego para niños! —Gritó el chico.

Ser Roddrick tiró de su barba,

—¿Qué estás sugiriendo? —.

Myrcella le respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco —Mi hermano quiere acero de verdad —Dijo la princesa, aunque no parecía contenta por las miradas que dirigía al príncipe.

—¡Hecho! —dijo Robb, extendiendo su brazo hacia Theon, quien sacó su espada larga de su cinturón pero el maestro de armas se estiró para detenerlo.

—El acero es demasiado peligroso para ti —Dijo el viejo con cautela.

El sabueso se rió

—¿Quién eres tú para negar a tu príncipe? ¿Entrenas solo mujeres en el norte? —Robb y Ser Rodrick se erizaron, los Lannisters se rieron y los hombres del norte protestaron.

Nathan salió al campo, desabotonándose el jubón.

—Lucharé contigo, Robb.

Cada uno de ellos se movió en un círculo frente al otro, a ambos lados de la arena en un hosco silencio mientras el león y el lobo se enfrentaban. Mientras Robb tenía su espada frente a él mostrando su guardia, Nathan sostenía su espada a los costados, colgando de su muñeca derecha. Robb se acercó a Nathan en silencio, Nathan le tendió el brazo y dijo:

—¿Sabes lo que mi abuelo me dijo que era la primera regla de la batalla? —.

Robb no respondió, sino que se dirigió hacia él.

—Debes romperlos, antes de que puedas enfrentarlos. Solo entonces tienes asegurada la victoria —y la espada comenzó a girar mientras giraba ligeramente su muñeca. Robb se detuvo y apretó su guardia, sorprendió este movimiento cuando el príncipe avanzó para encontrarse con él. Cuando estaba a tiro, Robb agitó su cabeza, esperándolo, Nathan trajo la espada giratoria frente a él y rápidamente atacó al joven lobo.

El partido terminó de nuevo con la victoria de Nathan, Arya estaba incrédula al ver que el idiota arrogante del príncipe heredero realmente era asombroso en el manejo de la espada, Sansa se sonrojaba ante cada movimiento del principe rubio.

Arya Observó a su hermano Jon Snow que se encontraba mirando todo, no pudo aguantar y se encaminó hacia ellos. Robb sonrió y preguntó al príncipe si quería luchar con él.

Nathan comenzó a reír.

—Jamás me rebajaría al nivel de luchar contra un pobre bastardo, la vergüenza de Eddard Stark —Exclamó el príncipe mientras que la bancada Lannister estallaba en risa y burla, la cara de Jon se volvió roja de la ira y Robb se acercó peligrosamente.

—Jon es tan Stark como nosotros —exclamó.

Arya observó como Nathan y su hermano estaban a punto de luchar enserió, rápidamente los guardias Lannister se colocaron detrás de su príncipe, mientras que los Stark hicieron lo propio. —como se atreven insolentes —Gruñó Nathan con furia.

La princesa Myrcella, Sansa y Arya corrieron hacia sus parientes.

—Nathan déjalo, no valen la pena —Exclamó la rubia, Nathan se calmó y se marchó junto a ella y sus guardias Lannister.

Sansa y Arya se alegraron de que todo había terminado en nada más que palabras, aunque Jon estaba ardiendo de la ira.


	6. El Norte V

Tyrion (unos pocos días después)

—Pensé que Robert ya estaría despierto —dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Jaime en el banco.

Cersei lo miró cuando ella respondió: —El rey pasó la noche con Lord Eddard. Parece ser su nueva mano —.

Tyrion miró a su hermana por un momento —¿Qué quieres decir con esa dulce hermana? —preguntó, pero fue Jaime quien respondió.

—Nuestro Robert tiene un gran corazón. Cersei solo desea que lo comparta con ella, hermanito —.

Tyrion levantó su ceja, pero la dejó caer cuando el sirviente se acercó a su lugar.

—Pan —,le dijo Tyrion, —y dos de esos pequeños peces, y una jarra de esa buena cerveza oscura. Y un poco de tocino, quémalo hasta que se ponga negro —El hombre se inclinó y se alejó. Tyrion se volvió hacia sus hermanos.

—¿Alguna noticia de Brandon, tío? —preguntó Tommen.

—lo miré esta mañana. Sin cambios, el maestre pensó que era una buena señal —.

Tyrion se volvió hacia su segundo sobrino, que estaba abriéndose paso entre su tercera ración de salchichas y huevo frito, la izquierda de su cara marcada por un hematoma negro que se extendía desde su ojo a su mejilla.

—¿Y qué de los hermanos del niño? —.

Nathan dejó su cuchillo y miró a su tío, —Robb se lo ha tomado casi tan duro como su madre, no ha dormido desde que lo encontraron. Aunque se está escondiendo lo suficiente, parece más preocupado por su hermana y el bebé, que de Bran —.

—¿El bastardo? —su sobrino negó con la cabeza.

—por lo que puedo decir, el bastardo esta igual de preocupado —Aseveró.

—Lord Eddard también tenía un hermano llamado Brandon —reflexionó Jaime.

—Uno de los rehenes asesinados por los Targaryen. Parece ser un nombre desafortunado —.

—Oh, no tan desafortunado como todo eso, sin duda —dijo Tyrion. El sirviente trajo su plato. Él tomó un pedazo de pan negro. Cersei lo estaba estudiando con cautela.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Tyrion le dio una sonrisa torcida.

—El maestre cree que el niño aún puede vivir —Él tomó un sorbo de cerveza.

Myrcella no se inmutó, Tommen sonrió nerviosamente y Nathan volvió a su salchicha, pero no eran los niños que Tyrion estaba mirando. La mirada que pasó entre Jaime y Cersei duró un segundo, pero no la perdió.

—Eso no es misericordia. Los dioses son crueles por dejar que el niño viva en tal dolor y sufrimiento —dijo Cersei y Nathan asintió.

—pienso lo mismo que mi madre, el niño vivirá como una carga y un paria de la sociedad, sería mas misericordioso matarlo mientras duerme —Dijo sin emociones el rubio, Tyrion sonrió.

Tyrion mordió su tocino, —El maestre piensa que si muriera los dioses lo habrían tomado ahora —.

Nathan soltó un eructo y dijo —¿Es probable que el chico se despierte? —.

—Solo los dioses saben —Tyrion le dijo a su sobrino.

—El maestre solo espera —Él masticó un poco de pan.

—Ese lobo suyo mantiene vivo al niño. La criatura está afuera de su ventana día y noche, aullando. El maestre dijo que cerraron la ventana una vez, para silenciar el ruido, y Bran pareció debilitarse. Cuando lo abrieron de nuevo, su corazón latió más fuerte —.

—tonterías, ese viejo maestre está incluso mas senil que Pycelle —rió Nathan.

—Esas bestias no harán el viaje al sur con nosotros —dijo Cersei con firmeza, pero su hijo se rió.

—buena suerte tratando de detenerlos. Las chicas se llevan las suyas a todas partes, Arya incluso duerme en la misma cama que la de ella, esa niña caballo parece un animal —.

Tyrion miró a su hermana.

—Te vas pronto —.

—No lo suficientemente pronto —dijo Cersei. Luego ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué hay de ti? Dioses, ¿no me digas que te vas a quedar aquí? —. Tyrion se encogió de hombros.

—Benjen Stark regresará a la Guardia de la Noche con el hijo de puta de su hermano. Iré con ellos a ver este Muro del que todos hemos oído tanto —.

Jaime sonrió. —Espero que no pienses en ponerte negro, dulce hermano —.

Tyrion se rió. —¿Qué, yo, célibe? —, —Las prostitutas irían implorando de Dorne a Casterly Rock.

Cersei se levantó bruscamente. —Los niños no necesitan escuchar esta inmundicia. Tommen, Myrcella, ven —Salió a grandes zancadas de la sala sin ocultar su molestia, sus cachorros la seguían. Jaime miró a su hermano pensativo con frescos ojos verdes.

—Stark nunca consentirá en abandonar Invernalia con su hijo detenido a la sombra de la muerte —.

—Lo hará si Robert lo ordena —, dijo Tyrion. —Y Robert lo ordenará. No hay nada que Lord Eddard pueda hacer por el niño en cualquier caso.

—Podría terminar su tormento —dijo Jaime.

—Lo haría, si fuera mi hijo. Sería un acto de misericordia —.

—Aconsejo no poner esa sugerencia a Lord Eddard, dulce hermano, si no quieres morir al menos —, sugirió Tyrion. —No lo tomaría con amabilidad.

—Incluso si el chico vive, será un inválido. Peor que un inválido. Un monstruo —Jaime habló.

Tyrion sabía como se sentía eso, ser tratado y llamado monstruo por todos a tu alrededor, pero sabía que había algo mas en el comentario de Jaime, eso y su mirada con Cersei no podían ser coincidencia.

—el niño igual es un segúndo hijo, no tiene valor, Pero Stark sabrá que hacer con el niño —dijo el joven rubio.

—bueno solo espero que Robert se deje de tonterías y anuncié el compromiso —dijo Tyrion alejando el tema de Bran.

—¿a que te refieres tío? —,el rubio no entendió. —solo estamos aquí para que mi padre nombre a Eddard como mano.

Tyrion se burlo —el viejo Robert desea una unión permanente entre casas, el quiere que te cases con esa Pelirroja Stark, da gracia a los dioses que la chica caballo sea la menor —Dijo el enano y Nathan se levantó bruscamente.

—mi padre no me dijo nada, hablaré con el sobre esto —dijo furioso mientras se iba.

Tyrion miró a Jaime,

—la pelirroja no está nada mal, no entiendo su enfado, muchos darían su vida para quitarle la virginidad a esa niña, si fuera un poco más grande incluso yo lo haría —Dijo Jaime mientras tomaba un sorbo de cerveza.

Tyrion sonrió.

—debió pensar que se comprometeria algún dia con Myrcella —Se burlo mientras también salía de la habitación, dejando a Jaime aturdido.

—sabes hermano, aveces dudo de que lado estas —Dijo el caballero.

Tyrion solamente sonrió y continuó su comida.


	7. Camino hacia Desembarco Del Rey l

Eddard

Lord Stark y sus hombres habían recibido la parte de atrás del carruaje. Esto fue en gran medida para la aprobación de Stark, debido a la tranquilidad general que rodeaba la parte trasera, le resultó mucho más fácil hablar con sus hijas mientras cabalgaban a su lado. La caída de Bran en Invernalia había rodeado a la familia Stark con mucho dolor, pero, a pesar de la gran protesta de Lady Catelyn, Ned había aceptado llevar a sus hijas al sur. Ambas chicas de Lord Eddard habían tomado la partida de Invernalia en polos completamente opuestos.

Sansa había estado muy emocionada de hacer el viaje, desde el principio parecía estar pegada al lado del Príncipe Nathan, en su mente el compromiso entre ella y el Príncipe estaba completando cada fanatismo que había tenido alguna vez. Ned estaba menos interesado en el Príncipe Heredero, todo en él gritaba Lannister con sus rizos rubios y ojos verdes centelleantes, si había algo de Robert en el chico que sin duda lo había mantenido bien oculto.

Mientras que, por otro lado, Arya había decidido dejar Invernalia casi tan duro y triste como la caída de Bran. Ya era bastante malo tener que dejar a Jon, no era un secreto para Lord Stark que de todos sus hijos eran los más cercanos.

Salir del Norte era cada vez más difícil para el Señor de Invernalia, cuanto más se alejaba de su hogar, más parecía perderlo. Si Robert no le hubiera pedido que siguiera, estaría con su esposa, cuidando de Bran. Pero su amigo había invocado su deber y debía obedecer. El viaje por el norte resultaba difícil para los sureños, sus caballos no habían sido criados lo suficiente como para navegar por los caminos de tierra congelados, sus pieles no eran lo suficientemente gruesas como para detener la picadura del frío. Incluso entonces, el carruaje Real, con sus ruedas de chapa de hierro y su pesado cuerpo con ejes, no era inmune a él y requirió otros tres caballos para seguir moviéndose, para irritación del rey.

Como resultado, la caravana real había sido reducida a paso de tortuga y el progreso fue lento. Para mantener al rey entretenido y controlado por su ira, a menudo se separaba del grupo principal y buscaba su comida nocturna en el campamento. —Lord Eddard, su gracia pide hablar contigo —Ned miró al niño, rubio de oro, con un cuerpo formado y con ojos verdes, una mirada seductora y una armadura roja con un león y un ciervo coronado, Ned gruñó, se parecía tanto al Matarreyes, incluso un hombre como el debía admitir la belleza de una persona.

Los dos cabalgaron uno al lado del otro, en un trote rápido que superó el lento caminar del resto de la escolta del rey.

—Lo siento por lo que le pasó a tu hijo, Lord Eddard. Parecía un chico tan dulce —dijo Nathan gentilmente.

Ned asintió con la cabeza pero pudo ver a través de la hipocresía de sus palabras. —Gracias, lo era. Ojalá estuviera con él ahora —.

el príncipe suspiró —Mi padre tomó tu pérdida como propia. No creo que lo haya visto alguna vez sobrio por tanto tiempo. Dudo que lo hubiera hecho por Tommen —.

—Fue bueno por su parte ser tan cuidadoso, Estoy seguro de que haría lo mismo por uno de los suyos —aseguró Eddard, pero el príncipe se encogió de hombros.

—Confieso que no lo haría, lo conozco bien —Ned levantó una ceja.

—Él es tu padre —.

Se encogió de hombros otra vez,

—Perdóname, Stark. Mi tío Jaime fue quien siempre me procuró y me entreno en la espada, incluso pasé cinco años en Roca Casterley con mi abuelo y fue mejor padre que Robert, no me malentienda, lo admiró por sus hazañas y realmente lo apreció —suspiro el rubio.

Eddard no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo podía mostrar tan poco interés en su hijo? Quería encontrar algo que decirle al niño pero no pudo. En cambio, permanecieron en silencio.

Mientras se acercaban al Rey Robert y sus guardias, Nathan rompió el silencio.

—Padre, Lord Eddard —el rey de cara roja se volvió para mirarlos a los dos.

—¡Ah! Ned, ¡ahí estás! —Ned se inclinó ante su viejo amigo, el rey se volvió hacia su hijo.

—Ve a buscar a tu madre y dile que duerma un poco. Luego ve a buscar un buen lugar para acampar, toma al Matarreyes y a Ser Meryn con tigo —.

Sin decir una palabra, el muchacho dio media vuelta y cabalgó por la línea, seguido por uno de los hombres con capas blancas. Ned se puso de parte de su viejo amigo.

—¿No te sientes bien hoy, Su Gracia? —el rey gruñó, su cara se puso seria.

—Tu eres el jefe de mi consejo ahora, Ned. Así que aconsejame —Stark lo miró.

—¿En? —el rey agitó su mano y lo hizo callar.

—No aquí —. y galoparon más arriba en el camino.

Ned siguió a su rey, —¿su Gracia? el rey miró a su Mano.

—¿Qué te parece el chico, Ned? —Lord Eddard levantó una ceja.

—¿Quién? —.

—¡Nathan , Stark! ¿Qué te parece el chico? —Ned siguió mirando a su viejo amigo con una mirada en blanco.

—¡te parece un heredero adecuado?! —exclamó Robert y Ned finalmente comprendió.

El príncipe Nathan era un buen heredero a los ojos del norteño, era formidable en el manejó de la espalda y si paso cinco años con lord Tywin sin duda sabía moverse en las áreas movedizas del sur y aún así había algo que no terminaba de convencerlo.

—maneja bien la espada —se limitó a decir Ned —mi heredero no tuvo ni una sola oportunidad contra el.

Rubert se burlo, —es mi hijo Ned — dijo orgullosamente.

Ned pensaba que se debió mas al entrenamiento del Matarreyes que al mismo rey, pero no dijo nada más.

—pasó cinco años con esa serpiente de Tywin, incluso yo tengo que admitir que el viejo león lo formó bien, cuando era mas joven solo estaba pegado a su madre, dioses Ned cuando el chico se fue, ella protestó y lloro durante semanas —dijo Robert mientras recordó lo que había sucedido.

Ned se imaginó el dolor de Cersei, no le agradaba pero por lo que podía observar, ella amaba a sus hijos y los cuidaba mucho mas de lo que Robert podría hacerlo.

Los dos amigos continuaron cabalgando y hablando de tonterías alegremente como en los viejos tiempos.


	8. Camino hacia Desembarco Del Rey ll

Arya

Arya sonrió al viento que soplaba a través de su pelo mientras corría a través de la hierba que rodeaba los bordes del Tridente. Ella y Mycah habían abandonado el campamento horas antes para jugar, a pesar de la protesta de su hermana. Sansa parecía haberse vuelto doblemente irritable desde que habían dejado Invernalia. Las alabanzas del Príncipe Nathan y de la Reina Cersei la impulsaban a ser arrogante, y desde que habían pasado el cruce Sansa parecía pasar casi todo el tiempo rodeada por caballeros Lannister que siempre colgaban del brazo de Nathan. Cuando la Reina invitó a ambos, Arya y su hermana a pasar el día en el carruaje real y ella se negó, Sansa casi la arrastró hacia ellos, pero Sansa era una Dama y nunca haría tal cosa.

Entonces, en cambio, Arya había llevado a Mycah y Nymeria río , donde el rey Robert había matado al príncipe Rhaegar y donde su armadura fue destruida de un solo golpe. Fue allí donde Arya desafió a Mycah a un duelo con palos. Resultó que Mycah, a pesar de su peso y su ropa harapienta, era bastante ágil y había enviado a Arya a retirarse, y ahora estaba huyendo, Nymeria a su lado y Mycah pisándole los talones. Salió corriendo hacia un lugar al lado del río y se volvió hacia Mycah, con el bastón al frente. Mycah presionó el ataque. Su palo creo una ráfaga de madera y corteza, pero Arya lo igualaba golpe por golpe. Finalmente, ella se lanzó hacia Mycah, pero él atrapó su palo con el suyo, lo barrió a un lado, y deslizó su madera con fuerza sobre sus dedos. Ella gritó y perdió su arma. Mycah había ganado el combate.

Junto a unos árboles, en el borde del claro, una voz se echó a reír. Mycah miró alrededor, con los ojos muy abiertos y sobresaltada, y dejó caer su palo en la hierba. Arya los fulminó con la mirada, observando lista para soltar su ataque, y vio a su hermana, Sansa y al príncipe Nathan a caballo.

—¿Arya? —. su hermana gritó.

—Vete —, les gritó Arya suplicante, con lágrimas de ira en sus ojos. —déjenos solos —.

Nathan miró a Arya y luego a Sansa. —¿Tu hermana? —. Sansa asintió, sonrojándose de la vergüenza. Nathan examinó a Myca, con la nariz hacia arriba lleno de arrogancia y desdén.

—¿Y quién eres, chico? —. preguntó en un tono dominante.

—Mycah —, respondió. Reconoció al príncipe y desvió la mirada, —Milord —. Arya fulminó con la mirada al príncipe.

—Es mi amigo —, dijo bruscamente. —no lo molestés.

—Un niño de carnicería que quiere ser un caballero, ¿verdad?—Nathan bajó de su montura, con su espada en mano.

—Levanta tu espada, carnicero —, dijo, con los ojos brillantes de diversión. —Déjanos ver qué tan bueno eres—.

Mycah estaba allí, congeladode miedo. Nathan caminó hacia él.

—Sigue, ¿O solo peleas con niñas pequeñas? —Mycah tenía lágrimas creciendo en sus ojos, el terror y el miedo eran apreciables en su cuerpo.

—Me persigue, mi señor, ella solo me molesta todo el tiempo —dijo Mycah.

—claro que sí —. Ayrya podía oler el olor a vino que desprendía el príncipe.

—¿Vas a recoger tu espada? —Mycah negó con la cabeza.

—Es solo un palo, mi señor. No es una espada, es solo un palo —. Nathan levantó su espada y colocó su punta en la mejilla de Mycah debajo del ojo, mientras el chico del carnicero estaba temblando.

—Esa era la hermana de mi dama a quien golpeabas, ¿lo sabías? —.

Nathan entonces retiro la espada del rostro del campesino, su intención no era lastimar al niño, solamente humillarlo.

—déjalo —dijo la menor de los Stark con preocupación.

Nathan la miró y le sonrió.

—tranquila, no lo lastimaré —,dijo con desdén —lo cortaría a la mitad antes de que reaccionará.

Arya sintió pavor ante las palabras del príncipe, su encantadora apariencia no coincidía con su personalidad.

—Campesino tonto, de verdad creíste que yo, quien fue entrenado por el mismísimo Jaime Lannister, perdería su tiempo con alguien tan patético como tu —Se río burlonamente.

Mycah parecía un tomate hirviendo, su cara estaba totalmente enrojecida por la vergüenza y el enfado, las lágrimas ya empezaban a correr por sus mejillas.

Arya ya no lo soportaba, así que se lanzó hacia el Rubio.

—Déjalo —Arya dijo mientras tiraba al príncipe al suelo.

Nathan cayó en el pasto ante su incapacidad de reaccionar y su espada cayó a su lado, para mala suerte de Arya, Mycah no se fue corriendo. En cambio tomó el palo que antes sostenía y tomó la peor decisión de su vida, lleno de ira y vergüenza atacó al príncipe.

—¡No! —gritaron las hermanas al mismo tiempo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El hijo del carnicero había golpeado al Rubio en la cabeza, un líquido rojo comenzó que manchaba su cabello de oro, comenzó a caer del lugar.

—¡Campesino maldito! —Nathan dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente, su mano se encontraba en el área del impacto.

—¡Corre! —Gritó Arya a su amigo, ella sabía que si el Rubio tomaba su espada, el campesino no tendría ninguna oportunidad.

Mycah entonces se dio cuenta de si estupidez, pero hizo caso a lss indicaciones de la niña y se marchó corriendo. Sansa había ido a socorrer al príncipe, sus ojos llenos de odio estaban clavados en Arya.

—Arya, padre se enterará de esta fechoría —Sansa apoyó al príncipe en du hombro, pero este se negó.

Entonces Nymeria la perra de la chica, apareció de entre los arbustos, colocándose defensivamente al lado de su dueña.

—Vamonos —dijo el Rubio sin siquiera mirarlas.

El chico tomó su espalda y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el campamento. Sansa le siguió, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada venenosa a su hermana pequeña.

Arya sabía que ese incidente no se quedaría así, rezó a los viejos dioses para que nadae ocurriera a Mycah ni a ella, lo que la pequeña no sabia es que un hombre apodado "perro" lo había visto todo y había ido tras el hijo del carnicero. Después de ese incidente, nadie volvió a ver nunca al niño llamado Mycah.

/0/ Eddard

Nathan estaba furioso en la sala de Lord Darry. La sala estaba abarrotada de hombres Lannister, Stark y Baratheon. Demasiado lleno, pensó; Al quedarse solo, Stark y el rey podrían haber podido resolver el asunto en silencio sin muchas consecuencias. Su padre estaba desplomado en el alto asiento de Darry en el otro extremo de la habitación, su rostro hosco. Cersei Lannister y su hijo estaban a su lado. La reina tenía su mano en el hombro de Nathan. Vendas de seda gruesa cubrían la cabeza del adolescente. A su lado, el sabueso, con el casco de perro ladrando bajo el brazo izquierdo y la mano derecha en la espada. Arya estaba de pie en el centro de la habitación, sola, pero cada uno de los hombres de su padre, tenía cada ojo sobre ella.

Ned Stark irrumpió en la habitación y su rostro se ahogó con furia. Miró a su hija y llamó en voz alta

—Arya —Él fue hacia ella, sus botas sonando en el piso de piedra. Cuando ella lo vio, ella gritó y comenzó a sollozar. Lord Eddard se arrodilló y la tomó en sus brazos. Ella estaba temblando y llorando.

—Lo siento —, sollozó, —Lo siento, lo siento —repetía una y otra vez a su padre.

—Lo sé, ¿estás herida? —Arya trató de calmarse, pero en su lugar rompieron más lágrimas.

Él se levantó para enfrentar al rey.

—¿Cuál es el significado de esto? —Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación, buscando caras amigables. Pero incluso sus propios hombres, eran pocos. Ser Raymun Darry nisiquiera le miró. Lord Renly tenía una media sonrisa que podría significar cualquier cosa, y el viejo Ser Barristan estaba mirando a la niña con dureza.

—¡Como se atreve! —la voz odiosa de la reina se escuchó en toda la habitación.

Ned no sabía lo que había pasado, pero juzgando por las miradas críticas de los presentes, incluso de Ser Barristan, no podía ser bueno.

—Nada ha pasado Madre, el culpable ha huido y si bien Lady Arya actuó imprudentemente, no merece un castigo duro —ahora era el príncipe que habló con voz tranquilizadora, pero una mirada sombría se dibujó en el rostro del chico, mirada qje intercambió con el "perro".

—¡Robert! —Ned gritó de nuevo exigiendo una explicación.

El rey no se movió de su lugar, en cambio el príncipe Nathan se alejó de su madre y caminó hacia él. Entonces Eddard miró al Rubio , que se situó al lado de Ser Barristan, su ceño fruncido profundizaba en él.

«Cuidado, Stark. Soy el único aliado que tienes aquí» Nathan.

—¿Por qué no trajeron a mi hija de inmediato? —Le habló a Robert, pero fue Cersei quien respondió de nuevo.

—¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle a tu rey de esa manera! —El rey se movió.

—Tranquila, mujer—espetó. Se enderezó en su asiento.

—Lo siento, Ned. Nunca quise asustar a la chica. Me pareció mejor traerla aquí y terminar el asunto rápidamente —.

—¿Y qué asunto es ese? —La reina dio un paso adelante.

—Lo sabes muy bien, Stark. Esta chica tuya atacó a mi hijo. Ella y su carnicero, ese pequeño demonio atacó sin piedad a mi hijo —.

El príncipe rodeó los ojos ante la exageración de su madre, además el perro ya se había encargado del hijo del carnicero, no había necesidad de un show, pero ya que y había sido creado, tenía que salir airoso.

—El chico huyó, su hija lo cubrió Lord Stark, todos sabemos que si su hija no me hubiera inmovilizado, habría acabado rápidamente con el niño, confío en que la castigará adecuadamente —dijo el rubio con voz firme.

El chico pensaba que en parte era su culpa por humillar al carnicero, no quería que el problema se agrandará.

Lord Stark entonces se dirigió hacia su hija mas pequeña.

—¿fue así? —preguntó.

La niña aún estaba temblando pero miró al príncipe y contestó decididamente.

—Él príncipe lo estaba humillando — Habló la pequeña.

—¡Mantirosa! —dijo una voz femenina desde las sombras.

Una chica pelirroja se acercó hacia su padre.

—Padre, si bien el príncipe dijo algunas cosas molestas, jamás atacó al campesino, ¡el atacó sin motivo! —La niña gritó en defensa del príncipe.

Arya la miró enfadada, pero no tenía con qué contradecir a su hermana, ciertamente Nathan no le había echó daño a Mycha.

—¡Suficiente! —La voz de Robert hizo que todos se callarán.

—Cuéntanos todo lo que pasó niña, y recuerda que es un crimen mentirle a tu rey —.

Sansa contó cada detalle de lo sucedido y a medida que terminaba las caras de los Lannister se llenaban de alegría, mientras que Ned se sintió derrotado, no había nada que justificará las acciones de su hija, el príncipe ciertamente se había comportado mal, pero no agredió a nadie físicamente. Él observó a Arya esperando que protestara y diera su versión, pero eso no ocurrió, lo que significaba que todo era verdad.

Robert se giró hacia su hijo esperando lo mismo, Ned no dudaba que Robert le haría más caso al príncipe que a Sansa, pero no negó nada.

—Bien Ned, mi hijo ciertamente quiso imponer su Arrogancia, pero las acciones del chico campesino y de tu hija no tienen justificación —dijo el rey con voz grave.

La reina parecía extasiada esperando la reprimienda de la pequeña, el príncipe estaba imperturbable y su hija menor derrotada.

—Confiaré en que le impondrás un castigo apropiado —Ordenó el rey mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Cersei transformó su rostro de desacuerdo.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó enfadada.

Pero fue la voz del príncipe quien habló.

—Madre tranquila, el principal culpable huyó y estoy seguro de que Lord Stark castigará apropiadamente a su hija —.

Cersei asintió derrotada, pero lanzó una mirada venenosa hacia los Stark. Tanto ella como sj hijo siguieron a Robert y los soldados Lannister y Baratheon se fueron de la habitación.

Solamente quedaron los Stark, Eddard pensando cuidadosamente en qie hacer, Sansa mirando enfadada a su hermana pequeña y Arya aún sollozando en el suelo.


	9. Desembarco Del Rey l

Eddard

Ned Stark estaba agotado, el viaje a Desembarco del Rey había sido deprimente. Sansa enfadada con Arya por su comportamiento con el principe heredero y Arya lloraba por Mycah a quien jamás volvieron a ver. El incidente en el Tridente había dejado una mancha no solo en la relación de Ned con Robert, sino también con sus hijas. Sansa se había negado a hablar con él durante una semana por solapar el comportamiento de Arya. Hasta que Nathan vino y le habló. Él no supo lo que dijo, pero luego, Sansa visitó a su padre y los dos hicieron las paces rápidamente.

Desde el incidente, Lord Stark y su familia habían permanecido en la parte de la proscripción que estaba lo más lejos posible de la familia real.

El príncipe Nathan a menudo visitaba a Sansa, pero jamás se dirigía a Arya y en contadas ocasiones a él.

Para ser honesto, Ned no sabía como reaccionar, era cierto que Arya se había comportado tontamente, pero el comportamiento de Nathan con Mycah era reprochable, humillar a un campesino por diversión era deshonrado.

Tambien para su mala fortuna, casi tan pronto como entró en la Fortaleza Roja, Ned fue perseguido por las arañas y serpientes que formaban el pequeño consejo de su amigo. El Primero en saludarlo fue Lord Varys, la araña, Maestro de los susurros. De todos los miembros del consejo, Varys era el que menos gustaba a Ned, le parecía un hombre misterioso y traicionero. Junto con lord Stannis le había aconsejado a Robert que se deshiciera de él debido a su relación con los Targaryen. Pero Robert se había negado debido a su efectividad difícil de reemplazar. Luego estaba Lord Renly, el hermano menor de Robert y Maestro de Leyes. Él es un hombre lo suficientemente agradable, pero Ned siempre lo encontró demasiado tonto. El Gran Maestre Pycelle saludó a Ned respetuosamente y siempre parecía cansado y amable. Finalmente estaba ÉL. Un hombre esbelto y pequeño, Petyr 'meñique' Baelish. Para Ned no era ningún secreto que el hombre estaba enamorado de su esposa Catelyn. Lo suficiente como para desafiar un duelo con el hermano mayor de Ned, Brandon, cosa que no termino muy bien para él.

Mientras miraba a su alrededor, Ned notó que faltaba cierto concejal.

—¿Dónde está Lord Stannis? —Preguntó.

Renly se rió —Me temo que mi hermano mayor se fue a Dragonstone poco después de que el rey se fuera a Invernalia—.

"Maldición" pensó Ned. La única persona en el consejo que él respetó y en la que podía confiar no está aquí. Es cierto que Ser Barristan Selmy, el Lord Comandante de la Kingsgaurd era un hombre confiable. Pero desafortunadamente Robert dejó en claro que no quería a Ser Barristan en su consejo.

Tan pronto como se sentó, el consejo se puso manos a la obra con la tareas del Reino.

—Robert quiere que organicemos un torneo en honor a la nueva Mano del Rey —Renly anunció de inmediato.

—¿Cuánto sería el coste? —Meñique preguntó rápidamente.

Ned miró la carta él mismo y leyó la respuesta.

—Cuarenta mil dragones dorados al Campeón de la justa, treinta mil al subcampeón. Veinte mil al vencedor del combate cuerpo a cuerpo y diez mil al vencedor del concurso de tiro con arco —repetía con los ojos abiertos de incredulidad.

—Cien mil piezas de oro —, Meñique resumió. —Sin incluir otros factores en la cantidad total.

Ned miró a Renly mientras soltaba un profundo suspiro, claramente le preocupaba el coste desorbitado del torneo caprichoso.

—¿Puede la corona soportar un gasto tan pesado? —Preguntó Pycell con una mirada de gran preocupación.

Meñique se río fuertemente, todos en la sala los escucharon y después negó con la cabeza.

—Gran Maestre, tu edad ya hace daño a tu memoria El tesoro está vacío, voy a negociar con Lord Tywin Lannister otra vez—.

Luego se volvió hacia Ned.

—Ya le debemos tres millones en dragones de oro —El hombre dijo y Ned no podía creer en sus palabras.

Los ojos de Ned se ensancharon en estado de shock. —¿Estás diciendo quela deuda de la corona es de tres millones de dragones? —.

Meñique dijo: —ojalá lo fuera, la deuda de la corona es de seis millones de dragones. Tres millones para los Lannister, dos millones para el Banco de Hierro de Braavos. Robert incluso ha tomado prestado el resto de Mace Tyrell e incluso la Fe —.

Ned se sorprendió al saber que Robert había pasado su reinado sumergiendo el reino en una deuda tan pesada, no creía que Robert fuese tan incompetente y descuidado.

—Seis millones de dragones dorados —dijo con incredulidad. "La mitad de eso para Tywin Lannister"

—Cómo pudo Robert permitir que esto suceda. Aerys Targaryen había dejado las arcas rebosantes de oro —.

Aerys Targaryen era un loco, pero ciertamente no era un gastador compulsivo, su reinado había llenado las arcas del reino.

Pycell negó con la cabeza.

—A pesar de nuestros mejores esfuerzos, su gracia apenas escucha los consejos sabios. Hace lo que le da la gana. Incluso Jon Arryn no podía hacer tanto —.

Ned se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Estaba exhausto y ahora estas nuevas revalaciones se habían sumado a la pesada carga que ya le había sido otorgada. Hizo una nota mental para hablar con Robert sobre el torneo. Simplemente no podría suceder, no podían aumentar las deudas del Reino solamente por los deseos de Robert.

Después de terminar con otros asuntos menores del consejo. Ned se dio vuelta para irse a la Torre de la Mano cuando fue interceptado por Meñique.

—Solo deseo llevarte con tu esposa —dijo simplemente.

Ned sospechó:

—¿Qué estaría haciendo ella aquí? —Se preguntó. Quizás esto es un truco sucio. Él tenía poco estómago para estos juegos sin sentido de la capital. No los toleraría, y menos aún de Baelish.

Cuando Ned se dio cuenta de que Baelish lo había llevado a uno de sus burdeles, se calló. Ned lo agarró por el cuello y comenzó a estrangularlo, era una falta total de respeto.

—Eres un hombre divertido. Un hombre muy divertido —Ned se rió. Sin embargo, no fue nada gracioso para él.

Sus largos dedos continuaron apretando hasta que Ser Rodrick se acercó y confirmó las palabras de Baelish.

Durante su reunión con su esposa, Ned se enteró del intento de asesinato de Bran. Según Baelish, la daga que utilizó el asesino le pertenecía a Tyrion Lannister que supuestamente la perdió.

Ned no sabía porque, pero algo se sentía mal con esa afirmación, sea como sea los Lannister no quedarían impunes.

Nathan

Desembarco del rey ciertamente no era un ciudad hermosa de cuentos de de fantasía, estaba demasiado poblada, había guetos de miserables hombres que apenas contaban con las ropas que llevaban puestas, la pobreza se hacia patente fuera de los muros de la Fortaleza Roja, aún así Nathan la preferiría antes que el desolado y frío norte.

Ya habían pasado los días desde el incidente con el hijo del carnicero, a quien jamás volvieron a ver. El séquito real ya había llegado a la capital y Ned Stark había iniciado su trabajo como mano del rey, Nathan se encontraba en una habitación lujosa con otro chico Lannister, un poco mas bajo y menos atractivo que el Rubio, pero un Lannister bien parecido.

—¿como te fue en el Norte? —preguntó el chico a Nathan.

—aburrido y estéril Tyrek —contestó el Rubio con desdén.

Nathan había conocido a su primo Tyrek en los años que había pasado en Roca Casterly con su abuelo, era uno de los pocos jóvenes en ls fortaleza y además era su primo, solo fue cuestión de tiempo en que los dos chicos se hicieran cercanos. Tyrek a pesar de ser un año menor que él, ya estaba casado a sus quince años y nada más y nada menos que con una recién nacida, por lo cual lo llamaban "niñera".

—Entonces... ¿Te casaras con Sansa Stark? —preguntó Tyrek con voz pícara.

Nathan ya lo había asumido, su padre lo había ordenado e incluso su abuelo le había escritó diciendo que eso era lo mejor para la casa Lannister, Sansa no era fea, de hecho era una belleza, pero Nathan quería un matrimonio de verdad y no las maquinaciones de su abuelo y los caprichos de su padre.

—Supongo —.

—Se como te sientes, ¿crees que quería casarme con una recién nacida? —.

Tyrek tenía razón, como príncipe heredero, no había lugar para fantasías del amor, Nathan se casaría por conveniencia al igual que todos los nobles.

—¿participaras en el torneo? —preguntó Tyrek con curiosidad.

Robert había organizado un torneo costoso y inútil por la llegada de Eddard Stark y su nombramiento como mano del rey y se celebraría pronto.

—ha, ¿estas loco?, mi madre me mataría —respondió el Rubio.

Cersei era demasiado sobreprotectora con Nathan, le prohibía asistir a torneos e incluso le molestaba que practicará con su tío Jaime, por supuesto él no hacía caso la mayoría de las veces.

—escuche que el caballero de las flores participará —Tyrek había dicho mientras miraba a su primo, conocía el desdén que Nathan sentía hacia el caballero del dominio.

A Nathan no le agradaba el Tyrell, era demasiado presumido y arrogante incluso para su gusto, además de que era un secreto a voces su verdadera preferencia sexual.

—hm, al tío Renly le gustará sin duda —respondió Nathan burlonamente.

Las preferencias de Renly no eran conocidas, pero Nathan sabía gracias a Varys de la "amistad" entre su tío y Loras Tyrell.

—Ese torneo es una farsa, si mi tío Jaime compitierá, todos caerían como plumas —Nathan dijo mientras se servía una copa de vino de uva procedente de las tierras de los ríos.

En los siete reinos había pocos caballeros capaces de decir que mantendrían un combate con el Lannister y menos aún ganarlo, Nathan pensaba que no existía esa persona. Todos conocían la trayectoria de Jaime, se había unido a la guardia real por orden del Rey loco a muy temprana edad y el mismo se había encargado de asestar el golpe final al delirante Targaryen, Nathan idolatraba a Jaime tanto o incluso más que a Robert.

—Lo que nunca imaginé ver, Starks en el Sur —, Tyrek dijo con voz burlona, —La última vez no terminó bien.

Nathan entendía las palabras de su primo, todos conocían del secuestro de Lyanna Stark por parte del demente Rahaegar Targayen y de las ejecuciones de el hermano y padre del actual señor del Norte.

Cuando Tyrek estaba a punto de seguir la conversación, un soldado Lannister entró a la habitación notablemente exhausto, probablemente corrió hasta el lugar por la prisa.

—Mi Príncipe, uno de mis soldados vislumbró algo extraño —.

Nathan se quedó pensativo:

—¿es así? —preguntó.

—La mano del del rey salió de uno de los burdeles de lord Baelish —.

"imposible" pensó el chico.

—Bien, puedes retirarte —,ordenó el chico, —Por cierto no informes a mi madre sobre eso.

Nathan sabría por qué el honorable Lord Stark había salido de un burdel. El soldado se fue y el Rubio miró a su primo.

—Tyrek, vamos —dijo para que le siguiera mientras abandonaba la habitación.


	10. El Torneo

El torneo

A diferencia de la mayoría de las personas, Nathan no estaba particularmente entusiasmado con el próximo torneo. "Parece que organizamos un torneo incluso para la ocasión más leve, además Tío Jaime vencerá como siempre". Pensó para sí mismo mientras se preparaba para el evento.

A pesar de que el torneo no lo entusiasmaba mucho, Nathan honestamente los amaba, ver a los caballeros mas grandes del reino competir entre ellos era épico, además siempre podía regocijarse de la victoria de si tío.

Las justas eran mas visuales que fisicas, a Nathan le encantaban, después de todo no era solo una bestia que quería ver sangre y huesos rotos, rara vez había un peligro real y eran muy elegantes, los movimientos eran geniales para gusto del Rubio.

La única parte que encontró complicada fue el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Fue entonces ahí era cuando había un 100% de posibilidades de sufrir una lesión mortal. Casi se sentía como una batalla real. El espectáculo por el cual los campesinos enloquecían, querían ver sangre y muerte, muy a menudo se cumplía su deseo.

Nathan se miró en un espejo, se había puesto su habitual atuendo Rojo y dorado como corresponde a un Lannister, también había un ciervo coronado bordado cuidadosamente con hilo de oro, para representar a la casa de su padre. Nunca le importó demasiado el ciervo, siempre parecía mezquino. "Primero soy un Lannister y luego un Baratheon", había pasado años en Roca Casterly y su apariencia era la de un Lannister.

Mientras se ataba la espada a la cintura, su mente se desvió hacia su tío Stannis. Nathan estaba decepcionado cuando se enteró de que el tío Stannis había navegado a Dragonstone poco después de que se fueran a Invernalia. El hombre parecía ser competente, además su partida en la oscuridad de la noche solo alentó la su curiosidad. "traición" su madre decía en privado, ella jamás había confiado en el hombre y ciertamente Nathan tampoco, así que reemplazó esos pensamientos por los de la nueva mano.

Nathan estaba seguro que Eddard Stark no había ido al burdel para fornicar, había ordenado a dos soldados Lannister que le siguieran a todas horas y había descubierto echos sospechosos. Nathan tenía solo 16 años, pero los años que pasó con su abuelo lo habían hecho madurar a temprana edad, Eddard se había reunido con Baelish y con una mujer pelirroja en el burdel. Él no tardó en atar los cabos, Lady Catelyn había entrado en cubierto a la capital por motivos desconocidos.

"que fastidio" pensó el chico.

—Nathan, es hora —Tyrek había dicho.

Tyrek era su pariente mas confidente luego de su tío Jaime y le acompañaba a todas horas. Finalmente él estaba listo para el torneo. El Torneo de la Mano fue de lejos el más grandioso en la memoria del Rubio. La ciudad estaba llena de actividad. Más caballeros y curiosos aparecieron en el que cualquier otro que hubiera sido celebrado, al menos durante el reinado de Robert.

Nathan subió las gradas y tomó asiento junto al lado derecho de su padre. Es una posición que ha ocupado desde que tenía 5 años. Nathan reconoció a los competidores que pasaban y se arrodillaban ante el rey Robert. Jory Cassel, Balon Swann, Beric Dondarrion, Barristan Selmy, Loras Tyrell, Yohn Royce y Jason Mallister. Sus tíos Renly Baratheon y Jaime Lannister también ingresaron ganándose la ovación del publico. Al igual que los otros seis miembros de Kingsgaurd y Sandor Clegane.

Finalmente, allí estaba él, montado en un enorme semental, que medía casi ocho pies de alto, era el hermano mayor de Sandor. La temida montaña, De todos los hombres de todo Poniente. No había nadie a quien Nathan despreciara o detestara más que a Gregor Clegane. Un monstruo entre los hombres. Era tan vil, que el rubio estaba seguro de que incluso el mismo infierno lo escupiría. Nathan entendía la crueldad de la guerra, pero asesinar y violar a Elia Martell junto a sus hijos era despreciable.

Apartándose de sus lugares, Nathan dirigió su atención al lugar donde estaban sentados los Stark. Robert se había asegurado de que Ned y su familia recibieran los mejores asientos, en la parte inferior de las gradas. Pronto, sus ojos se volvieron hacia Sansa. Nathan estaba aliviado de que estuviera de buen humor hoy. La expresión de su rostro dejaba perfectamente en claro lo emocionada que estaba sobre los próximos eventos.

Ella sin duda era una chica que aún creía en los cuentos acerca de caballeros con brillantes armaduras que salvaban princesas en peligro.

Nathan entonces se giró hacia el asiento de su madre, ella parecía solo estar ahí solo por obligación, sus ojos y facciones del rostro no expresaban más que desdén y fastidio. Luego estaba su hermana menor, Myrcella, tan hermosa y elegante como siempre mirando curiosa a los diferentes Caballero, eso caló en el corazón del Rubio, no quería que su hermanita prestará atención a esos burdos hombres. Tommen parecía encantado por los eventos, aunque no parecía comprender muy bien la situación, mientras que su padre parecía haber despertado sin ganas y con resaca.

"como siempre"

El rey Robert dio la señal y comenzó la competencia. Las justas duraron todo el día. Lothor Brune derrotó a Jory Cassel, Jaime Lannister derrotó a Barristan Selmy, Sandor Clegane derrotó a Renly Baratheon, y así sucesivamente, la victoria de su tío no fue ninguna sorpresa, su victoria se ganó el ánimo y los gritos de Nathan y toda la familia real a excepción de Robert.

Nada de particular importancia sucedió hasta que Gregor se enfrentó a Ser Hugh del Valle. Nathan lo había visto antes, el caballero recién nombrado había sido el escudero de Jon Arryn. Por lo que el Rubio sabía de él, Hugh era un bruto y pomposo idiota que todavía estaba demasiado verde para ser digno de ser llamado caballero. La armadura que llevaba puesta era conocida por la marca, pero Nathan no pudo evitar pensar. "¿Qué clase de idiota hizo ese casco?" El diseño fue más adecuado para un soldado de infantería. Nathan no dudaba de que el idiota perdería ante un monstruo como la montaña, incluso las justas con él eran mortales.

Sus miedos demostraron ser ciertos cuando, en el segundo pase, la montaña clavó su lanza en ese punto vulnerable, el cuello. Ser Hugh prácticamente voló de su caballo y cayó al suelo. Le tomó al pobre hombre unos minutos antes de morir miserablemente, todo el tiempo tosiendo sangre, una muerte humillante y sucia.

Nathan entonces miró a la montaña con ojos ardientes. "Demonio miserable, cuando sea rey sin duda morirás" pensó. "Tu lo hiciste a proposito maldito" Por alguna razón el Rubio estaba seguro de que Gregor quería matar al joven caballero por puro placer. Le inquietaba enormemente que, por horripilantes que fueran sus crímenes, Gregor nunca había sufrido ni un poco por sus crímenes. Entendía que el abuelo jamás lo castigará, pero la inacción de Robert era incomprensible.

A medida que la luz del sol se escondía para después desaparecer, el torneo terminó. Ahora había llegado el momento de que comenzara la gran fiesta.

Originalmente estaba programado qie Nathan se sentará al lado de su madre y sus hermanos, pero debido a que quería indagar mas sobre la nueva mano, se sentó al lado de Sansa y Eddard. Su madre le había lanzado una mirada fulminante pero el la ignoró.

Nathan estaba tan entusiasmado con la fiesta como con el torneo. Había comida, demasiada comida. Su padre ha sido anfitrión de tantas fiestas, que fue un milagro que él mismo no engordara. Comió solo lo que deseaba, nada más, el Vino era su única debilidad.

—Lady Sansa —, dijo tendiéndole la mano. —¿Te importaría bailar?

Sansa lo miró y asintió. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

"bien ahora me dirás todo lo que sepas de tu madre"

Cuando los dos habían iniciado su baile, recibió una mirada a un mas penetrante de su madre, pero de nuevo la ignoró.

—Dime Lady Sansa, ¿como esta tu madre? —preguntó con una voz seductora, haciendo que la chica se sonrojará aún más.

—¿Mi madre Mi Lord? —preguntó.

Nathan asintió con la cabeza y la pelirroja contestó.

—Ella sigue en el Norte, no se nada de ella —aseguró.

Nathan buscó cualquier señal de mentira, pero no encontró ninguna.

"así que solo habló con si esposo" pensó.

La conversación rápidamente se desvió. Después de unos momentos de silencio, Sansa habló.

—Me doy cuenta de que nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte —.

—¿De que mi Lady? —.

—Apesar de que mi hermana Arya fue una tonta imprudente e irrespetuosa, no fuiste cruel con ella —.

Instintivamente, el Rubio tomó ambas manos entre las suyas.

—Solo estaba haciendo lo que creía correcto mi señora, tu hermana solo fue imprudente. Alguien tenía que hablar por ella —.

Charlaron sobre otras cosas, sus vidas en Invernalia, Desembarco Del Rey y Roca Casterly, sus familias e incluso bromas. Nathan sintió que podía hablar con ella para siempre. La facilidad de hacerlo fue tranquilizante, la misma sensación que sentía al hablar con Myrcella y Tyrek.

De repente, Sansa se adelantó y presionó sus labios contra los suyos. Los ojos de Nathan se abrieron con sorpresa. Antes de que él lo supiera, la estaba devolviendo el beso, no por placer sino por deber, el creía que a Sansa le había dado la impresión equivocada y además estaban prometidos, rechazarla sería desagradable y estúpido. Simplemente no dijo nada y se dejó llevar.

Después de unos minutos, terminó el baile y ambos volvieron a sus asientos. Su diversión terminó cuando escuchó un grito conocido y todos en el lugar se callaron.

—¡Mujer, Respeta a tu rey, no vuelvas a decirme que dejé de tomar! —.

Entonces Nathan miró algo que lo había echo enfurecer como nunca. Un notablemente borracho Robert estaba parado frente a su madre, que tenía la cara de lado y su cachete totalmente rojo, la había golpeado. Todos en el área estaban sorprendidos por el arrebató del rey, Tommen lloraba mientras Myrcella lo consolaba, nadie trató de detenerlo.

Cuando el rey parecía dispuesto a volver a hacerlo, Nathan rápidamente y sin mirar a Lady Sansa, se fue corriendo hacia su madre. El chico se colocó delante de ella desafiando a Robert.

—Padre, deberías irte a la cama —aseveró con calma, aunque sus ojos expresaban desprecio e ira.

Robert pareció enfadarse aún más y lanzó su gordo brazo contra el chico, su agilidad evitó el golpe y causó que el rey cayera de frente.

—Tu maldito mocoso, ¡como te atreves! —.

Robert entonces se levantó, con la cara roja de la ira, su madre instintivamente le abrazo y Eddard Stark entró en escena.

—¡Es suficiente Robert! —gritó.

Robert entonces miró a su alrededor, pareció darse cuenta de la situación y asintió derrotado. De inmediato Ser Barristan Selmy se acercó a él para llevarlo a sus aposentos. El rey se marchó apenas pudiendo caminar y mantener el equilibrio, la fiesta se había arruinado. Nathan jamás había visto a su padre de esa manera.

"¿que habrá causado su arrebató?" pensó.


	11. Desembarco Del Rey lll

Ned

Las últimas semanas habían sido agotadoras para Ned. Entre investigar la muerte de Jon Arryn y manejar los asuntos del reino, Ned apenas podía dormir. Además también estaba el arrebató del rey durante el torneo.

"jamás imagine que fuera un golpeador" pensó con tristeza.

Durante su investigación, Ned descubrió que Jon Arryn y Stannis Baratheon habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Las fuentes de Varys afirmaron que habían visitado muchos lugares en desembarco del rey, incluido a algunos armeros y algunos burdeles.

Usando esta información, Ned y su compañero Jory Cassel decidieron visitar al armero primero. La tienda es la estructura más grande en el distrito del acero, donde se fabricaban las armaduras y espadas del reino. El propietario Tobho Mott era muy cortés y se jactaba de ser el mejor armero del continente. Después de examinar algunos de sus trabajos, Ned se inclinaba a estar de acuerdo con él.

Al ser interrogado, Ned descubrió que Jon se había interesado por el aprendiz de Tobho, Gendry. El niño en cuestión estaba en las fraguas trabajando en un timón. Cuando Ned pidió ver al niño, Tobho lo llamó.

Gendry dejó el casco con cuidado y se giró. Ned casi retrocede sorprendido. La cara de Gendry casi idéntica a Robert. Sus facciones eran más ásperas, sus ojos eran de un tono azul más claro, Gendry era alto y musculoso. No había dudas, este chico era el hijo bastardo de Robert Baratheon. Entonces Ned notó el casco en el que estaba trabajando y le pidió que lo viera. Gendry se lo entregó a regañadientes. Tenía la forma de un toro, reluciente y negro. Aunque todavía no lo había terminado, el trabajo estaba muy bien hecho. Cada detalle de él fue cuidadosamente diseñado, desde los ojos hasta la nariz y hasta el revestimiento de los músculos. Un trabajo digno de un armero profesional.

—Este es un buen trabajo —comentó Ned.

—¿Cuánto por eso? —Gendry rápidamente lo tomó y lo sostuvo cerca.

—No está a la venta —declaró desafiante.

Tobho intentó disculparse y regañó al niño. Claramente, si el fuera un noble común simplemente hubiera humillado a los dos, pero él no era así. El incluso había heredado la personalidad de Robert también.

"espero que no sea un golpeador también" pensó con enfado, simplemente no podía olvidar el comportamiento totalmente incorrecto de Robert.

Ned comenzó a hacer preguntas, principalmente sobre su madre y si estaba bien atendido. No quería molestar demasiado al chico, pero estaba claro que Gendry estaba muy incómodo con la situación. Gendry reveló que Jon Arryn le había hecho las mismas preguntas. Ned regresó a la torre para estudiar lo que había descubierto.

"Tantas preguntas" pensó para sí mismo.

Varys y Pycelle creían que Jon Arryn fue asesinado. Entonces, ¿quién lo asesinó y por qué? ¿Por qué se interesaría en los bastardos del Rey Robert? ¿Por qué estaba pasando tanto tiempo con Lord Stannis?

Después de unas pocas horas de frustración y pensamientos que no llevaban a ninguna parte, Ned decidió centrar su atención en algo más que había estado atormentando su mente durante bastante tiempo. Desde el incidente en el Tridente, Ned había tenido dudas sobre el compromiso de Sansa. Arya una vez le había preguntado cómo podía casar a su propia hija con alguien como Nathan . Ned se estaba preguntandose a sí mismo lo mismo.

Nathan ciertamente era un guerrero formidable, entrenado por Jaime Lannister, también su inteligencia era notable, posiblemente por su educación con Tywin. Pero lo que no le agradaba era su personalidad, si bien no había causado daño a nadie, su fijación por humillar al hijo del campesino y su personalidad no le agradaba en absoluto.

En los últimos meses, Ned prestó mucha atención a Sansa y Nathan, Sansa estaba enamorada perdidamente del Rubio, pero Ned notó que él príncipe no la veía de manera lujuriosa o incluso amorosa, cuando veía la mirada del chico no veía nada más que amistad.

Entonces los pensamientos se alejaron rápidamente debido a que la puerta de la torre se abrió, dejando ver a un chico Rubio.

—Príncipe Nathan —habló el hombre poniendose de pie.

Eddard tenía curiosidad, por la presencia del chico, no creía que hubiera pasado solamente a saludar.

—Dejémonos de formalidades Lord Stark —habló seriamente.

—¿a que debo su visita? —preguntó el hombre seriamente.

—Sé lo de su esposa —soltó el chico.

Ned se puso rígido, el príncipe lo había descubierto, no había forma de que saliera de esto.

—Escuché lord Eddard, La Mano del rey generalmente tiene los días muy largos pero vidas muy cortas, debe cuidarse señor.

—¿Es una amenaza? —preguntó serio.

—mas bien, es una advertencia.

El Rubio no dijo nada más y salió de la habitación, dejando a Ned Stark totalmente desconcertado y confundido. Esa charla sólo asentó aún más su desconfianza hacia los Lannister.

Cersei

Ella lo sabía, Pycelle le había informado que Ned Stark al igual que Jon Arryn, había iniciado a hacer preguntas sobre la muerte del anciano.

"Sólo espere Lord Stark" pensó con ina sonrisa en su rostro.

Si él norteño comenzaba a amenazarla o a sus hijos, Cersei no dudaría en acabar con su vida rápidamente.

Luego recordó la fiesta del torneo, Robert jamás la había golpeado, aún tenía la marca en rostro. Ella jamás lo olvidaría y tarde o temprano Robert pagaría por sus maltratos y humillaciones y se reuniría con la loba muerta que tanto adoraba.

"solo espera"

La puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba se abrió repentinamente, pero ella ya sabía de quien se trataba. Después sintió como unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura.

—Él Sabe —dijo al hombre que la tenía abrazada.

—¿quién? —preguntó el hombre mientras besaba su cuello.

—El Norteño Jaime, es una amenaza —dijo mientras sostenía el rostro de su hermano entre sus manos.

—Si lo supiera, ya se lo habría dicho a Robert y nuestras cabezas estarían en una pica —el hombre arremetió contra sus labios.

Y entonces nada importó, Ned Stark, su esposo golpeador, las intrigas de la corte y sus complot ya no importaban, solo ella y su otra mitad, como había sido siempre y como siempre será.


	12. Consejo Pivado l

Mientras Nathan y Tyrek dirigían con su madre, un sirviente corrió hacia el Rubio e hizo una reverencia.

—Perdóneme, Príncipe —,dijo,

—Tu padre solicita tu presencia en la Cámara del consejo privado.

Nathan entró en las pequeñas cámaras del consejo y allí, en la mesa, estaba sentado todo el consejo (con la excepción de Stannis que había "huido" ). Nathan se sorprendió al encontrar a su padre aquí, rara vez asiste a una pequeña reunión del consejo, se preocupaba mucho más por humillar a su madre follando rameras.

—Esto debe ser algo importante si mi padre está aquí —pensó Nathan. Se dio cuenta de que Lord Stark estaba enfadado, sin duda por una acalorada discusión. En la mesa había un mapa que contenía a Poniente y Essos.

Dando un respetuoso saludo, habló.

—¿Me llamaste padre? —preguntó el Rubio sin emoción.

Aún no olvidaba lo que le había hecho a su madre.

—Sí, quiero que hablen con este honorable tonto —rugió su padre haciendo un gesto a Ned.

—De qué se trata todo esto —preguntó el rubio.

—La ramera Targaryen está embarazada —gruñó Robert.

"genial" pensó con fastidio, los problemas jamás terminaban.

Nathan se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Danearys.

—hay que matarla —el Rubio no vaciló.

Danearys era una amenaza para su futuro reinado siempre que estuviera viva, aún existían partidarios Targaryen y no podían permitirse que viviera.

Robert asintió con aprobación, el sabía que su hijo comprendería la difícil situación si la niña llegaba a Poniente, Eddard parecía atónito y el consejo estaba de acuerdo.

—y así será —.

—¿como? —preguntó.

Fue en este momento cuando Lord Stark intervino.

—Tu padre tiene la intención de enviar a un asesino para matarla, he intentado convencerlo de que no lo haga, pero como puedes ver, Ser Barristan y yo estamos solos en este asunto —.

—Y seguirá así Lord Stark, la Targaryen debe morir —habló tranquilamente.

Ned seguía sin poder creer lo que decían, Ser Barristan movió la cabeza con desaprobación.

—¡Estamos hablando de asesinar a un bebé y una niña! —gritó.

—Debimos de asesinarla mucho antes —Renly intervino. Pycelle y Varys asintieron aprobando sus palabras.

—aún no sabemos si es una amenaza —contradijó el Stark.

—¡hacer nada! ¡¿Ese es tu sabio consejo?! —gritó.

—No cuentes con migo Robert —dijo Ned.

Robert le miró desafiante.

—Eres mi súbdito Ned, harás lo que yo te ordené —Robert hablo con voz grave.

—si haces esto, no tendrás honor —.

—¡Honor! ¡Tengo siete reinos, un rey, siete reinos! ¿Y tu crees que se mantienen a raya con honor? —se burlo Robert.

—así hablaba el rey loco Robert —dijo Ned.

El Robert de ahora no se parecía nada a su amigo de la juventud, el no ordenaría el asesinato de bebés.

—oh, ¡cuidado Ned! —gruñó rojo de la ira.

—Entiendo tu desconfianza Lord Stark. Realmente lo hago, pero a veces debemos hacer cosas viles por el bien del reino. Si los dioses le dan a Danaerys un hijo, el reino sangrará —dijo Varys y todos asintieron.

—Lord Stark, no sea egoísta y piense con la cabeza y no Con el corazón —Nathan intervino.

—Como esperaba de alguien que se crío con Tywin Lannister —Ned dijo lleno de veneno.

—Cuidado Ned, te estás dirigiendo a mi hijo —Robert reprendió.

Nathan se sorprendió, Robert jamás lo había defendido de nadie.

Eddard no dijo nada y simplemente se marchó.

—¡Si tu no lo haces, encontraré a alguien que si lo haga! —Las palabras de Robert no sirvieron de nada.

Eddard

Ned se dirigió a las habitaciones de Arya para hablar más sobre su pequeña "clase de baile". Cuando entró en la habitación, descubrió que Sansa estaba con ella, discutiendo.

"no otra vez" pensó el hombre, lo que menos necesitaba era una batalla campal entre sus hijas.

—¡Cállate, Tu no sabes nada del príncipe Nathan! —Gritó Sansa mientras perseguía a Arya.

—¡Se que es cruel y horrendo! —, —¡jamás volví a ver a Mycah! —gritó su hija menor.

—¡a quien le importa el hijo del carnicero! —Sansa replicó.

Arya entonces se percató de la presencia de su padre y se refugió detrás de él. Sansa se detuvo y guardó silencio.

—¡Padre no se como puedes permitir que Sansa se case con un Lannister! —Arya dijo con voz firme.

—¡Es un Baratheon, no un Lannister! —Sansa reprochó.

—¡Es Rubio y tiene ojos verdes, no se parece en nada al rey! —Arya dijo.

Ned levantó la vista en estado de shock.

"Por los dioses", pensó.

En ese instante fue como si una vela brillante hubiera sido iluminada en su mente. Rápidamente se dirigió a sus aposentos dejando a sis hijas solas y recogió el libro que Jon Arryn había estado leyendo antes de su muerte.

"La historia y los linajes de las grandes casas de Poniente". Hojeando las páginas encontró la parte del libro que llevaba el venado negro de la Casa Baratheon y comenzó a leer.

Orys Baratheon - pelo negro , ojos azules. Casado con Argella Durrendon

Mycha Baratheon, hijo de Orys - pelo Negro , ojos azules.

Davon Baratheon, hijo de Orys - pelo negro, ojos azules.

De los Baratheons anteriores, dos se destacaron. Goren Baratheon también se había casado con un Lannister hace noventa años. Leyendo más, descubrió que tenían un hijo único. Un chico de ojos azules y pelo negro que murió al nacer. Al profundizar en el libro, descubrió que treinta años antes, el señor de Casterly Rock había tomado por esposa a la hija de un señor de Bastión de Tormentas. Tuvieron tres hijas y un hijo. Todos tenían cabello negro y ojos azules. Ahora, por primera vez en meses, todo quedó claro en su cabeza, los cabos estaban atados, la muerte de Jon Arryn, la caída de Brandon y el hijo bastardo de Robert. Todas las piezas se pusieron en su lugar. Ned finalmente supo el secreto que haría derrumbar a la Casa Lannister.

"no son sus hijos" Pensó Ned.

Como había sido tan estúpido, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, el príncipe Nathan estaba casi calcado de Jaime Lannister, Myrcella Baratheon era una réplica de Cersei de joven, la respuesta a todas las preguntas, siempre estuvo delante de sus ojos.


	13. Confrontación

Eddard

Eddard Conocía el secreto de la reina y sabía que debería contarle a Robert. Lo único que lo detuvo fue la pregunta que inquietaba a su mente. ¿Qué pasará con Cersei y sus hijos si se lo dijera al rey? Después de presenciar la determinación de Robert de matar a Danaerys y su arrebató en el torneo, Eddard ya no estaba seguro de saber lo que haría su viejo amigo. Aunque quería creer que Robert salvaría a los niños, Eddard ya no estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo. Robert había ido a cazar de nuevo, así que tuvo tiempo para pensar qué hacer.

Cersei finalmente entró elegantemente con un sencillo vestido carmesí. "Ella hace todo con gracia", pensó Eddard. El pelo le caía libremente por los hombros como un río de oro y sus ojos harían que las esmeraldas pareciesen aburridas en comparación. Eddard nunca vio realmente lo hermosa que era hasta ahora, aunque tal pensamiento le molestaba no podía negar la realidad.

Ella se sentó junto a él.

—¿por qué estás aquí? —Preguntó ella.

—Para que los dioses sean testigos de mis palabras —.

Cersei le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Dudo que se preocupen demasiado —se burló

Ned decidió ir al grano rápidamente, no estaba ahí para charlar.

—Sé la verdad por la que Jon Arryn murió —.

—¿Lo sabe, Señor Lord Stark? —Ella preguntó burlonamente

Eddard tenía que saber,

—¿Cuánto tiempo han sido amantes tu y tu hermano? —.

Cersei ni siquiera parpadeó,

—Desde que éramos niños —dijo de inmediato.

—Jaime y yo somos más que hermanos, compartimos un útero. Vinimos a este mundo juntos, pertenecemos juntos. Cada vez que estoy con él, me siento completa. Los Targaryen se casaron con hermanos durante siglos para mantener su línea de sangre. puro, ¿por qué nosotros no? —.

Ned se mofó de eso, —Muchos de los Targaryens enloquecieron y murieron ¿no? —.

La sonrisa de Cersei desapareció casi de inmediato y ella le golpeó en la mejilla. El cuerpo de Ned se rompió a un lado, pero su expresión permaneció sin cambios, eso no lo perturbaría.

—Mi hijo Bran te vio con Jaime, ¿no es así? —preguntó firmemente.

Ned había llegado a esa conclusión, pero necesitaba oírlo de su boca

Cersei asintió y miró hacia otro lado.

—Lo hizo, pero no tenía idea de que Jaime lo tiraría —Era verdad, ella jamás había esperado que Jaime empujará al niño.

Ella se volvió hacia él.

—¿Amas a tus hijos? —.

—Con todo mi corazón —dijo Ned de inmediato y sin vacilar.

—No menos de lo que amo a los míos —.

—Incluso el príncipe Nathan —preguntó Ned con curiosidad.

Para su crédito, Cersei inclinó la cabeza.

—Nathan fue la cosa mas hermosa que pudo salir de Jaime y de mí, cuando nació inmediatamente supe que iba a ser alguien grande, y así fue. Mi padre lo educó en las artimañas y Jaime lo convirtió en un espadachín formidable a pesar de mis protestas, incluso Robert dejó de humillarme durante unos años con rameras debido a su nacimiento —.

Ned sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

—¿Qué hizo Robert para que lo odieras tanto? Otras mil mujeres lo amarían incondicionalmente? —preguntó incrédulo.

Los ojos de Cersei ardieron y pareció que por un momento ella iba a abofetearlo de nuevo. Pero ella recuperó su compostura calmada y dijo.

—Lo adoré, cuando lo vi el día de nuestra boda, alto, fuerte y guapo. Fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida. Pero cuando llegó el momento de consumar nuestro matrimonio, vino apestando a vino y me llamó "Lyanna" . Tu hermana era un cadáver y yo era una mujer viva, pero la amaba más que a mí. Ahora mira en lo que se ha convertido, un borracho obeso y violento —.

Ned la miró con lástima en los ojos. El amor de Ned y Catelyn fue tan fuerte como cualquier cosa. Pero la reina se había visto obligada a casarse con un hombre que no la amaba. Para vivir una vida que ella no eligió, además estaba claro por la noche del torneo, que Robert nunca trató de mejorar las cosas. A pesar de su simpatía, Ned se vio obligado a hacer algo.

—Cuando Robert regrese de la cacería, tengo que decirle todo. Cersei, por el bien de tus hijos y el tuyo, te ruego que huyas. Toma a Nathan , Myrcella y Tommen y váyanse a las ciudades libres. El oro de tu familia te dará una vida decente. Me aseguraré como mano de que no te persiga —.

—Si esperas que mis hijos y yo voluntariamente vayamos al exilio, estás muy equivocado. No, el trono irá a mi hijo mayor, Nathan . Tendrás que olvidarlo para siempre —.

—Nunca podré jurar lealtad a Nathan. El trono pertenece a Stannis según todas las leyes, de Dioses y Hombres —.

Cersei sonrió.

—Podrías haber tomado el trono Eddard. Jaimie me lo contó. Entraste a la sala del trono e hiciste que mi hermano bajara del Trono de Hierro. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era subir esos escalones y tomar el trono. para usted. Habrías sido un buen rey. Fue un grave error de su parte —dijo con sinceridad.

Ned sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—He cometido muchos errores en mi vida. Pero ese no es uno de ellos —.

—Oh, pero lo fue Eddard —,declaró Cersei. —Cuando juegas el juego de trono ganas o mueres. No hay término medio.

—No quiero jugar ese juego sureño —Declaró.

—Lord Eddard, Miré a Nathan. Es una espadachín formidable y su inteligencia es comparable a la de mi padre, sería un excelente rey, mucho mejor de lo que Aerys y Robert fueron. Si cuenta lo que descubrió, entonces habrá guerra y cientos de miles morirán, sus manos se marcharán de sangre —.

Eddard pensó en sus palabras. Ciertamente Nathan tenía el potencial de ser un gran rey y todos odiaban a Stannis, pero su honor le impidió guardar el secreto.

—Lord Eddard, si guarda el secreto me aseguraré de que permanezca como mano del rey y también romperé el compromiso de su hija si así lo desea —Cersei dijo sinceramente en un intento de evitar sangre.

Cersei no deseaba ver muerto al hombre, él sólo había ido al sur por orden de Robert.

Eddard lo pensó, la propuesta era generosa, pero su honor habló de nuevo.

—Adiós mi reina —dijo Ned mientras se alejaba.

Cersei lo observó marcharse y comenzó a planear sus próximos pasos.

"hice todo los posible para que no muriera Lord Eddard" pensó mientras se marchaba.

Nathan

El príncipe se encontraba jugando con Tommen mientras que su hermana estaba abrazándolo por la espalda.

—El caballo puede volar —dijo el niño regordete mientras movía un pequeño caballo de madera.

Entonces un guardia Lannister entró rápidamente a la habitación.

—¿que sucede? —preguntó el Rubio.

—Mi Príncipe, su tío Lord Tyrion ha sido capturado por la esposa de Lord Stark —dijo.

Entonces Nathan supo que su día sería uno demasiado largo.

"no me hizo caso Lord Eddard" pensó con fastidio.


	14. Secuestro

El mundo fue a la mierda más rápido de lo que podría haber imaginado.

—Madre, guarda las palabras tontas y bonitas para Myrcella y Tommen. ¿Qué demonios sucedió ?—preguntó exasperado.

Su tío enano Tyrion había sido capturado sin ninguna razón por la esposa de Eddard Stark y el mundo se iba al carajo.

Nathan Baratheon sabía tan bien como cualquiera que nunca fue prudente exigir nada a Cersei Lannister y mucho menos de la manera en la que lo había hecho. Su madre lo amaba a él y a sus hermanos ferozmente, pero nunca soportó el camino de la desobediencia. Al tensarse la piel alrededor de los ojos de la reina y apretar ligeramente la mandíbula, supo que había hablado con dureza, pero Nathan no podía concentrarse en disculparse, no mientras todo en su vida cambiaba mucho más rápido de lo que jamás hubiera podido anticipar.

Ojos idénticos miraron fijamente un largo momento antes de que la Reina finalmente señalara hacia el asiento al otro lado de su escritorio. Nathan lo agarró con impaciencia, tan impacientemente como había irrumpido por los pasillos de la Fortaleza Roja con solo pantalones, botas y una camisa empapada. Había estado entrenando con Ser Barristan y los primos Tyrek y Lancel, su tío había insistido firmemente en que el Príncipe se quedara atrás mientras Jaime se ocupaba de algunos asuntos del Rey. Eso había sido esta mañana, y ahora, en el oscurecimiento de la noche, el primer hijo de Robert estaba sentado en la habitación de su madre, sudando y enojado.

Sin embargo, la Reina nunca dejó que las cosas se resbalaran. Incluso cuando cede un centímetro, ella avanzaba uno.

—Nunca me vuelvas a hablar así, Nathan —.

Nathan asintió, las únicas debilidades del Rubio eran, su madre y sus hermanos.

El Príncipe asintió levemente, ya lamentando la nitidez de su tono anterior. Su madre era una buena mujer que dio todo lo que pudo por su felicidad; no merecía que le ladraran simplemente porque a Nathan le preocupaban los cambios repentinos.

—Me disculpo, madre. Solo estoy ... confundido. ¿Qué le pasó a Lord Stark? —.

Su madre lo observó durante un largo momento, con la boca en la delgada línea que el Rubio sabía que significaba que estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar la situación. Él esperó, aunque su impaciencia se encendió. La Mano del Rey, según los rumores, había sido devuelta a la Fortaleza Roja desde las calles de Desembarco del Rey por caballeros dorados, el Señor del Norte estaba inconsciente y herido. Tres de los hombres de Lord Stark, incluida la mano de la Mano Jory Cassel, habían sido asesinados, el último por el tío de Nathan. Tres hombres de Lannister también habían muerto, y Jaime no estaba en ninguna parte. El realmente estaba mucho más preocupado por Jaime que por su tío enano y Lord Eddard, además el sabía que estaba relacionado con la visita secreta de su esposa a la capital.

Cersei finalmente habló, con voz tranquila. —Tu tío Tyrion fue secuestrado en la carretera mientras viajaba hacia el sur —.

—¿secuestrado? —preguntó dudoso.

No tenía absolutamente ningún sentido.

—Capturado, por Catelyn Stark bajo las órdenes de su marido —.

Nathan parpadeó tres veces, su mente tenía dificultades para procesar las noticias. Le tomó cuatro parpadeos más antes de poder hablar.

—Por los Siete, ¿por qué ? —.

Nathan ahora sabía porque Lady Catelyn había visitado secretamente la capital.

"por qué demonios no hiciste caso Lord Eddard" pensó el chico.

La voz de su madre se mantuvo en calma, sus ojos sorprendentemente en blanco.

—Parece creer que Tyrion intentó matar a su hijo Brandon —.

Nathan se lanzó hacia adelante.

—¡El chico se cayó! —.

Por lo que el Rubio sabía, Brandon era aficionado a escalar, solo era cuestión de tiempo para aue saliera lastimado.

—Sí, se cayó. Pero, según su esposa y su heredero Robb, un asesino que empuñaba la cuchilla de tu tío intentó matar al niño en su lecho de muerte —.

Nathan miró incrédulo, su mente trataba de pensar.

"Tyrion no tiene motivos para querer que el chico muera. Incluso si lo hiciera, Tyrion no es del tipo de matar a un niño" Nathan puede no estar cerca de su tío enano, pero no creyó ni por un segundo que hiciera tal cosa. O que sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para armar al asesino con su propio cuchillo.

—No lo creo —.

—Ni yo tampoco, ni tu tío Jaime. Es por eso que se enfrentó a Lord Stark fuera de un burdel. Las cosas desafortunadamente tomaron un giro violento —.

"¿fue de nuevo a ver a Baelish? Pensó el rubio, él estaba seguro que fue meñique quien llevó y reunió a Lady Catelyn con su esposo.

El problema más grande era que el tío Jaime había peleado con Lord Stark en la calle, lo que provocó la muerte de hombres de ambos bandos. Cualquiera que fuera la estrategia tonta y temeraria por la cual que se había apoderado de Tyrion, y aunque Nathan había tenido interacciones limitadas con Lord Stark, el que fuera un tonto y descarado parecía fuera de lugar, no tenía sentido atacarlo en las calles. Si hubo un malentendido, tuvo que resolverse de manera discreta tal vez tomar a las hijas del Stark como rehenes, no con acero en las calles. Ese tipo de acciones fueron las que provocaron guerras civiles.

Y, lo más devastador para el Príncipe del Trono de Hierro, Jaime no había hablado de esto con Nathan antes de llevarlo a cabo. No había llevado a su sobrino a la confrontación, ni siquiera le había advertido de lo que le había sucedido a su propia familia. Nathan estaba aplastado; él pensó que Jaime le contaba todo.

Jaime era como un padre para él y esas revelaciones le causaban dolor en el corazón.

Nathan se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando regresó al presente, Cersei lo estaba mirando, tan pétrea como siempre.

—¿Dónde está el tío Jaime ahora? —.

Su madre, la Reina, se movió un poco, y Nathan juró por un momento que vio enojo y preocupación en sus ojos, después de todo era su hermano.

—Nadie está seguro. Ha huido de Desembarco del Rey —Eso hizo que el dolor fuera más profundo; Jaime lo había dejado atrás, lo había abandonado en la capital.

Por primera vez en la vida de Nathan, su tío se había ido sin él.

Cersei habló de nuevo después de solo un momento.

—Tu abuelo ha llamado a sus abanderados en respuesta a las acciones de Lady Stark. Es probable que Jaime esté cabalgando para reunirse con él —.

"Jaime me dejó para pelear una guerra. Soy su aprendiz, debería estar con él" pensó.

—¿Qué va a hacer mi padre?—.

Esta vez la ira en la mirada de la reina era inconfundible.

—Ha ordenado que Lord Stark sea atendido en sus aposentos, y tiene la intención de esperar a que se despierte antes de enterarse de lo que sucedió. Es un movimiento tonto y débil. Debería ser arrestado por atacar al hermano de la reina en la calle—dijo con enfado.

Nathan estaba de acuerdo, en ese momento la guerra era casi inevitable, debían de asegurar a lord Eddard y a sus hijas para negociar la liberación de Tyrion, las acciones de su padre podrían dar la sensación de apoyar a los Stark y entonces Lady Catelyn sería aún mas temeraria respecto a Tyrion.

—¿no está haciendo nada? —.

—No —respondió secamente.

"maldición padre" pensó.

—Pero la guerra civil está amenazando con estallar bajo sus narices. Los enviados deben ser enviados tanto a Lord Tywin como a Lady Stark, exigiendo la liberación de Tyrion y que Tywin se retire. ¡Todo esto es una tontería! —.

Cersei arqueó una ceja hacia él.

—Ni Jaime ni Lord Stark lo ven de esa manera. Yo tampoco —.

—Pero, madre, Tyrion no intentó asesinar a Bran. Toda esta violencia ha comenzado para nada —.

—Los Stark han actuado contra la Casa Lannister. Eso tiene repercusiones —.

El sabía que eso era verdad, En ese caso debían de arrestar a lord Eddard y hacer que su abuelo se retiré, no iniciar una guerra.

—Seguiré al tío Jaime. Puedo convencerlo de que regrese y resuelva este asunto diplomáticamente y si no es así, debo de luchar a su lado —.

Cersei se había levantado velozmente y su agarre era firme en su muñeca.

—No harás tal cosa —ordenó.

Nathan bajó la cabeza para mirarla.

—Soy su aprendiz, mi lugar está a su lado. También soy un príncipe, y mi lugar es protegiendo el reino —.

—Tu eres un chico —Las palabras son profundas y verdaderas.

—Este asunto es para que hombres como tu tío y tu abuelo resuelvan.

Sus ojos se apretaron junto a su agarre.

—No harás nada , Nathan Tu lugar está aquí , con tu hermana y tu hermano, a menos que el Rey te diga lo contrario. No lo hizo, y no lo hará —.

—Pero madre —protestó.

—Pero nada. Te quedarás aquí, a donde perteneces.

El tono de la Reina era final y firme. Nathan quería discutir, quería pelear ferozmente. Pero el sabía que nunca podría hacer eso con su madre.

Y esa noche, dejó la capital junto con Tyrek.


	15. La Manada Se Reúne

Tyrek

Tyrek se había fugado con Nathan, más por temor a lo que Cersei le haría si regresaba sin su hijo que a cualquier deseo real de cabalgar hacia la guerra que el príncipe estaba empeñado en detener.

No es que el Príncipe no hubiera venido preparado. Llevaba una armadura propia, muy parecida a la de Jaime, aunque en lugar de carmesí y oro era negra con oro, el semental debajo de él, un corcel rojo, uno de los seis caballos que los dos escuderos habían llevado consigo. De su silla colgaba un casco, el mismo negro con adornos dorados como el peto y el acero que lo acompañaba. No tenía visera, sino que se acentuaba al respirar de agujeros que estaban alrededor de la boca, con cuernos de ciervo dorado en el timón. La mayoría de los escuderos no tenían armadura de ningún tipo, guerra o no, pero Nathan no era un escudero normal, era el príncipe heredero y aprendiz de Jaime Lannister.

Tyrek sabía que Nathan tenía muchas armadura y esa era la que mas le agradaba, también la espada de león, echa a mano por el acero mas fuerte de Poniente había sido un regalo personal de su abuelo Tywin Lannister.

Frente a ellos estaba Jaime Lannister con su brillante armadura dorada, a su lado estaba un grupo de exploradores que los había interceptado para llevarlos con el Matarreyes.

El Asesino de Reyes miró a los otros hombres a su alrededor antes de trotar unos pasos más cerca de su sobrino.

—Todos ustedes, regresen con su líder explorador —.

Siguió un coro de:

—Si mi Lord.

y por un momento Tyrek se preguntó si tal vez debería encontrar otro lugar para estar también. Para su sorpresa , sin embargo, Nathan lo detuvo antes de que la idea pudiera llegar muy lejos.

—Tyrek, te quedas —.

—Por supuesto, Nathan —respondió de inmediato y sin formalidades, mirando al Matarreyes y viendo la misma sorpresa que estaba seguro que estaba reflejada en su rostro.

Nathan y Tyrek habían pasado años juntos en Roca Casterly y se habían convertido en hermanos, algo similar a Robert y Ned, sin embargo Jaime aún así estaba sorprendido de que su relación fuera tan estrecha. Tyrek sin embargo se sentía diferente, Nathan era su hermano de armas, su primo de sangre y ambos eran Lannister, eran en ese punto totalmente inseparables.

Sin embargo, las reflexiones del primo no tenían importancia para el sobrino y el tío, ya que comenzaron a hablar nuevamente tan pronto como los exploradores se fueron.

—¿Qué demonios estabas pensando, montando solo. Hay una guerra en ciernes, y las carreteras no son seguras para un príncipe en ningún caso y aún peor para el heredero al trono? —regañó.

—El hecho de que haya una guerra en nacimiento es exactamente la razón por la que estoy aquí, y sé tan bien como cualquiera cómo evitar huéspedes no deseados, tu me entrenaste tío —.

El Guardia Real gruñó, frunciendo el ceño profundamente. Pero no poda evitar no sentir orgullo de esas palabras.

—Crees que sabes cuándo no lo haces, lo cual es más peligroso que no saber —.

El Príncipe se enderezó en su silla de montar, negándose a ceder un centímetro. Tyrek se habría sorprendido si no estuviera acostumbrado a escuchar tantas palabras fluir sin esfuerzo de la boca del Príncipe.

—Logré llegar hasta aquí

¿no es así? —.

—¿Cómo no envió tu madre hombres tras de ti? —.

—Estoy seguro de que lo hizo, pero no me encontraron —Hizo un gesto hacia Tyrek sin mirar atrás, aparentemente hacia los cuatro caballos que el hijo de Tygett sostenía flojamente detrás de él.

—Cabalgamos duro y rápido, y nos mantuvimos en el camino más recto excepto cuando acampamos —.

—El camino más recto es una gran cantidad de senderos —.

—Es fácil ubicar un gran ejército que aún no lucha —.

—¿Y qué hay del Rey? ¿Él sabe que estás perdido?"—.

—Estoy seguro de que lo hace ahora, pero estará mas ocupado con Lord Eddard y mi madre —.

Hubo silencio por un largo momento, sobrino y tío mirándose el uno al otro. Jaime habló primero.

—Tu madre te ordenó que te quedaras, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—Ella lo hizo. El Rey no lo hizo.

—¿Le preguntaste? —arremetió Jaime.

Nathan se retorció en su silla por un momento, y su voz sonó mucho más culpable cuando volvió a hablar.

—No. Probablemente habría estado de acuerdo con mamá ... por una vez. Pero aún así, no podía obedecer.

Jaime miró a medias a su sobrino por un momento, el Príncipe había pasado de obstinado a disgustado bastante rápido. Tyrek entendió la mueca de dolor en sus hombros cuando el Asesino del Rey le dirigió esa mirada fulminante.

—¿Y tú, querido primo, simplemente lo seguiste sin decirle una palabra a la Reina o al rey?

Fue bueno que Nathan hablara por él, porque Tyrek estaba perdido.

—No culpes a Tyrek. Vino porque se lo pedí, es mi hermano de armas, lo necesito —dijo.

No es que Jaime realmente lo creyera, a juzgar por su rostro. Empujó a su caballo unos pasos más y se inclinó y habló tan bajo que Tyrek, que no se había acercado pero que no estaba lejos, no pudo oírlo. Nathan respondió a su vez, los dos conversando por unos momentos más antes de que el sonido de cascos que se acercaban desde el laberinto de tiendas de campaña los sacara de allí.

Ser Kevan Lannister, el tío de Tyrek, condujo a otro grupo de jinetes hacia ellos, la mayoría de los que estaban detrás de él, señores. Tyrek reconoció a Lord Jast y Foote, así como a Brax y Prester, y un puñado de otros. Ser Daven Lannister, otro de los primos infinitos, llevaba la bandera carmesí y dorada de Lannister a la derecha de Kevan. Hubo una falta de ciervos Baratheon, pero supuso que era apropiado, ya que esto se estaba convirtiendo en un conflicto internalizado de las casas Stark y Lannister.

—Su majestad —, oyó a Kevan llamar mientras se acercaba hacia ellos. —Lord Tywin envía sus saludos y te da la bienvenida a su campamento.

Nathan respondió al instante, con la voz clara, y Tyrek notó distraídamente que el Príncipe había vuelto a su especialidad; saludos formales con respuestas claras.

—Ser Kevan, es bueno verte de nuevo, aunque debo decir que desapruebo el razonamiento de este campamento.

Kevan asintió solo una vez, sin inmutarse por la respuesta.

—Tu abuelo te invita a su tienda de campaña para hablar sobre eso —, Los ojos de Kevan se movieron hacia Tyrek, luego a Jaime, luego a Tyrek y de regreso. —Todos ustedes también.

Tyrek tragó saliva. Su tío Tywin lo asustaba de muerte, no tuvo reparos en admitirlo. A juzgar por la ligera caída en los hombros de Nathan, también asustaba al Príncipe.

Aunque no podrías adivinarlo por su voz.

—Por supuesto tío. Estaría

encantado —.

Tyrek sabía que Nathan amaba a su abuelo, pero también lo respetaba y eso demostró en su tono de voz.

Cuando el Príncipe comenzó a mover su corcel hacia adelante, dirigió una mirada fugaz hacia Tyrek por encima del hombro, la primera vez que había mirado a su compañero desde que se encontraron con los exploradores. En la cara del Príncipe, Tyrek podía ver que seguramente no sería nada fácil hablar con Tywin.

 **Desembarco** **Del Rey**

—¡Robert, nuestro hijo, tu heredero corre peligro por la imprudencia de este hombre, hay que encerrarlo de inmediato! —Cersei gritó histérica.

Robert estaba sentado al lado de Eddard Stark, que estaba herido sobre la cama.

—demonios Ned, ¿por qué hiciste esa tontería?

—Su majestad, Tyrion Lannister merece un castigo por sus actos —respondió débilmente el Norteño.

—Ned, le debo medio reino a Tywin y tu haces esa tontería por suposiciones de una mujer —reclamó Robert.

—¡Mentiras, has atacado a la casa Lannister, mereces ser encerrado! —Cersei parecía preocupada.

—¡Suficiente, maldición! —,dijo mientras llamaba un nombre. —¡Lancel, capullo dorado ven aquí!

El chico que parecía haber estado detrás de la puerta, entró tembloroso.

—Su majestad.

—¡Prepara un buen vino, me voy de cacería, no necesitó escuchar estos disparates! —gritó mientras salía de la habitación.

—¡Robert! —Cersei gritó aunque no sirvió de nada.

"disfruta tu última cacería" pensó mientras dirigía una mirada a su primo Lancel.


	16. La Manada se reúne ll

Nathan no sabía lo que había sucedido desde su huida de la capital. Había estado tan absorto en su preocupación sobre a dónde podría conducir la estupidez que lo rodeaba que parecía una idea brillante; y, aunque no les dio mucha importancia a las historias, pensó que la historia de un príncipe heredero que cabalgaba solo y sin protección, para suplicar a los combatientes que detuvieran una guerra sería una excelente fuente de ideas para los bardos del reino. Se había escabullido de sus aposentos y los establos a través de una variedad de pasajes y túneles secretos llevándose a Tyrek por capricho. Parecía un plan brillante.

Pero aquí, de pie frente a la mesa desde donde su abuelo desollaba a un ciervo con destreza, casi deseó haber permanecido en la fortaleza roja con la protección de su madre.

Lord Tywin Lannister del oeste era temido por amigos y enemigos por igual. Nathan no era el último de los dos, pero estaba aterrorizado de todos modos.

"Me encantaría decir que es porque estoy cansado, no hemos dormido mucho, Tyrek o yo. Mi mente no estaba lúcida y el cansancio era insoportable, pero sin duda no era la razón de mi temor. No podía engañarme a mí mismo"

Era aproximadamente una pulgada más alto que el tío Jaime, con el pelo blanco y calvo en su avanzada edad, pero era delgado y se mantenía erguido como un roble. Los ojos, de un color verde pálido, habían atravesado a Nathan cuando intercambiaron cumplidos formales con la misma facilidad con la que el cuchillo en la mano de Tywin estaba cortando el ciervo de la mesa.

Jaime se puso de pie a la derecha de Nathan, Tyrek a la izquierda. El silencio descendió de una manera insoportable sobre la tienda, el clima se volvió pesado y el sudor comenzó a recorrer sus poros.

El Príncipe Baratheon finalmente había reunido suficiente valor para hablar pero Tywin se adelantó.

—¿Por qué está aquí, Su Gracia?

Era una pregunta, aunque sonaba como una especie de orden y reproche de los labios de su abuelo. Nathan hizo todo lo posible para recordar su planificado discurso. Aunque ahora que estaba delante de su abuelo. El discurso parecía hecho por un niño de diez años, totalmente diferente a como había sonado en su mente.

—Abuelo, debo pedirte que disuelvas a estos hombres.

Tywin no le prestó atención. Él ni siquiera dejó de despellejar al animal.

—¿esas son las órdenes del Rey, Nathan? —preguntó sin títulos ni formalidades, eso erizó la piel del joven Rubio.

—no —respondió sin nada más que decir. El discurso que había pensado horas en su mente, se había reducido a cenizas.

—¿Entonces, porque estas aqui?

"Tres oraciones Tres oraciones y ya me tiene contra la pared"

—Estoy aquí para detener una guerra sin sentido —Incluso cuando Nathan lo dijo, sabía lo lamentable y patético que sonaba. Sus palabras parecían ser dichas por un niño asustado ante el regaño de su madre. El sudor recorría su frente y su compostura firme y decidida se había esfumado.

—Con todo respeto, mi príncipe

—dijo Tywin con una voz imponente, —Eddard Stark comenzó esta guerra cuando su esposa tomó a Tyrion.

—Ella cree que Tyrion intentó asesinar a su hijo —dijo el joven mientras trataba de explicar la locura de Catelyn Tully

—Absurdo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, y por eso...

—Y que estupidez, llevarse a un Lannister por la fuerza. Eso, Mi príncipe, es un acto de guerra, especialmente con un razonamiento sin sentido —Tywin se volvió hacia él, con las manos ensangrentadas y la frente feroz.

—Solo estoy respondiendo en consecuencia a las acciones absurdas de Lord Stark.

Nathan tragó saliva una vez más, pero siguió, tratando de salvar algo del discurso de paz que había preparado durante días y que ahora parecía solo un pedazo de mierda.

—Lord Stark cree que un Lannister intentó matar a su hijo. Si dejamos de cometer actos de agresión y razonamos con él, estoy seguro de que verá el error de sus acciones.

Nathan sabía que Eddard Stark no quería iniciar una guerra y que entraría en razón si hablaba con él.

Tywin levantó una ceja, y Nathan inexplicablemente sintió un rubor subir a sus mejillas en señal de temor. —¿Es así? Jaime, dale la carta —Nathan miró a su tío, cuyos ojos tenían una mezcla de simpatía y exasperación cuando tomó un rollo de papel enrollado de la mesa y se lo dio a su escudero.

—Mientras cabalgabas hacia nosotros, tu padre salió a cazar, dejando a Stark como regente. Recibimos esto, en medio de las constantes peticiones de tu madre para que te regrese inmediatamente a la capital.

Nathan rápidamente desplegó el rollo en su mano, leyendo las palabras de Lord Stark rápidamente. Cuando terminó, su corazón se congeló de miedo y furia. Las exigencias de Lord Stark eran ridículas e inaceptables para el hombre más poderoso del reino. —Esto es una locura.

Tywin se volvió a su sobrino, dejando de lado el desollamiento con un gesto de aprobación. —lo es.

—Clegane está quemando las tierras de Hoster Tully en respuesta a la negativa de Catelyn Tully de liberar a Tyrion. Es imposible detener esta guerra.

—pero...

Tywin giró de nuevo, y Nathan cerró la boca de inmediato. No había nada amenazante en el gesto de su abuelo, pero Nathan sabía cuándo debía de callar ante su abuelo.

—Edmure Tully ha llamado a los abanderados de su padre. Te lo aseguro, si te hubieras topado con un soldado de los Tully en lugar de uno de los Lannister, serías un prisionero de la guerra que pareces pensar que no ha comenzado.

Nathan intentó reprochar, pero Tywin fue implacable y no dejó lugar para la duda.

—Tu familia ha sido insultada. Su apellido puede ser Baratheon, pero usted es un Lannister en todos los aspectos. No regresaré ni a usted ni al hijo de Tygett a Desembarco del Rey, porque su lugar está aquí, donde su familia pelea una guerra contra un enemigo que los provocó innecesariamente en busca de sangre.

Le tomó al Príncipe un momento para responder. —Pero, abuelo, no puedo ...

—Puedes, y lo harás. Lord Stark puede usar la insignia de la Mano del Rey, pero está actuando contra el reino y contra el rey. Puedes ser un ciervo en tu apellido, pero eres un león cuando empuñas tu espada. Y por tanto servirás y honrarás a tu familia.

—No soy el Rey.

—No, no lo eres. Eres el Príncipe heredero y un Lannister, actuando cuando tu padre no lo hace —Tywin hizo un gesto hacia Jaime. —Fuiste educado como un Lannister. Te ves como un Lannister. Eres inteligente como un Lannister. Es hora de ser un Lannister.

El Señor de las Tierras del Oeste miró a su hijo mayor, tan confiado y dominante en sus argumentos que Nathan no pudo albergar ningun tipo de reproche en su garganta. —Te llevarás a los dos contigo —Su abuelo volvió a mirar a Nathan una vez más. —Si eso es adecuado para el Príncipe, por supuesto.

"No, no lo es. Vine para detener una guerra, no para unirme a una. Lord Stark está actuando descaradamente, estoy de acuerdo, pero debe haber una respuesta diplomática o al menos evitar daños mayores"

Nathan abrió la boca para decir eso y poner fin a esa locura. Pero la respuesta patética y cobarde que salió fue —Por supuesto, Lord Tywin.

Salió de la tienda inseguro de lo que acababan de pasar. Pero sabiendo sin lugar a dudas que no le gustaba ni un poco. La guerra era inevitable.


	17. Lineas de Batalla Lannister

—¿Lo sientes?

La pregunta fue hecha en voz baja, murmurando y dejando escapar el aliento de su tío mientras los comandantes forzaban a sus monturas a galopar, girando hacia la izquierda, derecha o hacia atrás mientras obedecían sus órdenes. Ser Jaime Lannister y el príncipe Nathan Baratheon se sentaron firmemente en el centro de las líneas Lannister, a unos cincuenta metros de la infantería. Quinientos caballeros los seguían, la vanguardia de los quince mil efectivos de los Lannister. Era un tercio de sus fuerzas montadas, otro tercio bajo el mando de Lord Roland Crakehall a la izquierda y el tercio final bajo Lord Quenten Banefort a la derecha.

—¿Sentir que? —O qué en particular, de todas formas. Nathan sintió muchas cosas. Aprehensión, porque él conocía las ramificaciones políticas de que un príncipe heredero luchará por un lado u otro, en lo que era por ahora, un conflicto localizado entre dos regiones subordinadas. Emoción, porque después de una vida dedicada al entrenamiento para la guerra en Roca Casterly estaba a las puertas de una verdadera batalla. Es una pena, porque sabía que debería haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte y decidido como para evitar esto, pero en lugar de eso, había sido humildemente sumiso ante su abuelo, no solo lo permitió, sino que también lo estaba ayudando. Preocupación, porque Tyrek estaba a su izquierda con una cota de malla y media manga y Nathan sabía por años de camaradería que su primo era solo decente con una espada, no un verdadero guerrero.

—Miedo.

Oh, Nathan sintió miedo también. Eso tenía que ver en parte con su vergüenza, porque estaba haciendo todo lo que Nathan tenía para evitar que sus manos temblaran. Tenía la garganta seca, el corazón le latía con fuerza y estaba seguro de que pronto saldría de su pecho y de la armadura dorada de su peto. Cuando él había estado entrenando con Jaime en la seguridad de Desembarco del Rey y la Roca, tenía sed de saborear una verdadera guerra como ninguna otra cosa, deseando desesperadamente ser parte de las gloriosas batallas cantadas en las canciones de los bardos. Pero ahora que estaba a solo unos minutos de distancia de una, esa excitación había desaparecido, suplantado por la terrorífica sensación de que esos podrían ser sus últimos momentos en la tierra.

había hecho una pequeña oración a los Siete en la última media hora. Nathan ciertamente no era una persona religiosa, adoraba a los siete, pero jamás guió su vida por el camino religioso. Un hombre nunca se dio cuenta de cuánto les debía por su vida hasta que fue posible que se la quitaran.

Por un momento, Nathan pensó en negar el miedo que lo atravesaba, pero nunca había tenido la costumbre de mentir, particularmente a su tío a quien consideraba como su padre.

—Sí —susurró en voz baja, preguntándose si eso haría que el hombre al que adoraba y lo había entrenado no se sintiera avergonzado de él.

El Matarreyes asintió una vez, serio y aprobatorio. —Bien. Eso significa que no eres estúpido —La voz de Jaime no contenía la tranquilidad y la alegría que solía tener, su voz segura pero seria, sin espacio para nada excepto el asunto en cuestión. —Usa lo que te enseñé y quédate cerca de mi lado. Sin heroísmo, Nathan. Tu objetivo principal es mantenerte vivo, eres el heredero al trono. ¿entendido?

Nathan se encontró con los ojos de su tío, esmeralda en esmeralda mientras miraban sus respectivos yelmos. —Entendido.

El caballero de la Guardia Real mantuvo los ojos en su sobrino un momento más. —Y Nathan ... nunca dudes.

Volvió su atención al frente sin darle al Príncipe la oportunidad de responder. Levantó la voz en una sola palabra, esa palabra que fue transmitida por el bramido de los veteranos a lo largo de las líneas a ambos lados. —¡Adelante!

Nathan respiró hondo para luchar contra una nueva oleada de miedo, mientras trataba de tranquilizarse, el sonido de las armaduras sonando, cientos de cascos y miles de pasos llenando sus oídos. "Eres un Baratheon. Eres el hijo de Robert, el que asesino a Rahaegar Targaryen de un golpe, el sobrino de Jaime, el mejor caballero de Poniente. La Cobardía no está en su sangre, y usted no será el que la introduce"

Jaime y Nathan se habían separado de Tywin Lannister la mañana después de que el príncipe había llegado al campamento de su abuelo, llevándose consigo a la mitad del ejército de su abuelo. Las casas Crakehall, Banefort, Westerling, Brax, Estren, Greenfield y Prester estaban entre sus hombres.

Colmillo Dorado era un robusto castillo, situado directamente en el centro del único paso que conduce a través de las montañas desde el corazón de las Tierras del Oeste hacia las Tierra De Los Rios. A lo lejos, a ambos lados de Nathan, las crestas de las montañas, imposibles de cruzar por ejércitos de cualquier tamaño, se elevaban hacia el cielo despejado y soleado. Él, junto con el ejército del Oeste, se movían lentamente por un "valle", aunque era el valle más montañoso que Nathan había conocido. También era vertical, ascendiendo constantemente hacia el Colmillo Dorado, lo que el Príncipe estaba seguro de que significaba que en realidad no era un valle, sino un amplio espolón en la cresta de las montañas. No es que importara lo que pensaba, ya que había sido referido como un valle por generaciones y lo sería para las generaciones venideras sin importar lo que el pensará. Nathan rápidamente se dio cuenta que había comenzado a divagar en cosas sin sentido, debía de ser a causa de su temor y nerviosismo.

Valle o no, el punto era que el terreno era irregular, se elevaba en innumerables colinas de varios tamaños, y cuanto más abajo se movía el valle, más arbolado se volvían, salvo la carretera que cortaba el medio. Las colinas que se elevaban hacia el Colmillo Dorado estaban en su mayor parte despejadas, lo que dejaba a cualquier ejército que se aproximara a cubierto mientras avanzaban por el valle hasta el paso y el castillo que lo protegía. Muchos de los ejércitos de la historia de Poniente habían sido diezmados en este valle, se les había impedido entrar en las Tierras Occidentales al extinguir el fuego de las paredes del Colmillo.

Nathan y el ejército del que formaba parte habían dejado esas áreas despejadas la noche anterior, y las líneas de los Lannisters cambiaban constantemente para evitar picos particularmente pronunciados de las colinas, lo que hacía que su descenso hacia las Tierras de los Ríos fuera un Proceso lento.

Sin embargo, eso ya estaba preparado, y lo peor ya se había llevado a cabo. Ahora, solo había unas pocas colinas entre ellos y su enemigo, que los esperaba al final de su descenso. Listos para matar sin duda alguna.

Los exploradores informaron que los números de los ribereños eran de tres mil seiscientos o más, lo que les dio a las fuerzas de los Lannister una ventaja numérica casi abrumadora e imposible de vencer. Era conocido que Hoster Tully era un anciano y que sus abanderados no eran tan leales como el anciano quisiera. También tenían la ventaja de comenzar en el terreno elevado, capaces de salir de las colinas y sorprender al enemigo.

Pero años de batalla en esta área habían mostrado la forma más fuerte de defenderse, y el comandante de los Tully lo había elegido sabiamente. Así como el Colmillo Dorado estratégico, las montañas se juntaban al pie del valle donde se unía el límite entre las Tierras de los Ríos y las Tierras del Oeste. Este paso era más ancho que el más lejano en las montañas, aunque estaba dominado por tres colinas más grandes. La carretera de los enemigos estaba pavimentado entre la mitad y la izquierda de las tres colinas, donde el terreno del otro lado era un descenso gradual hacia las tierras bajas. Otro tipo de camino, más áspero y sin pavimentar, pero también una línea más recta desde las Tierras de los ríos hasta las Tierras del Oeste, dividido entre la mitad y la derecha de las colinas, adecuado para hombres a caballo, pero el terreno del otro lado demasiado duro para carretas de cualquier tipo.

Las fuerzas Tully se extendieron por cada una de las tres colinas, defensas recién construidas de barricadas con púas añadidas a las escasas fortificaciones de piedra que habían sido añadidas durante los siglos anteriores, demostrando la escasez y poca capacidad de las fuerzas Tully. El terreno conducía a las tres colinas limpiamente cortadas para dejar poca cobertura. Nathan no necesitaba a los exploradores para saber que un gran número de arqueros estaban en esas colinas, y que harían que cualquier ejército que intentara eludirlos yendo por la carretera pagaría caro el arriesgarse.

"pasar por ahí es un suicidio"

Por eso los hombres bajo el mando de Jaime y suyo se dividieron en tres unidades pares. Los hombres bajo Lord Crakehall asaltarían la colina de la izquierda, los hombres bajo él mismo y Jaime el centro y los que estaban bajo Lord Banefort a la derecha, la caballería destruiría al enemigo mientras que el mayor número de soldados de infantería llegaría para terminar el trabajo. Estaba destinado a ser sangriento. Los ribereños no habían tenido tiempo suficiente para construir tantas fortificaciones como hubiesen necesitado, ni las trampas y otros obstáculos que habrían sido útiles para frenar el ataque de los Lannister. Sus recursos eran escasos, el tiempo y los hechos no estaban a su favor.

"Me imagino que los Tully lo saben, pero aquí están. Me pregunto si ellos también sienten el miedo que siento. Seguramente deben hacerlo"

Nathan también imagino que muchos de los soldados Tully se preguntarían el porque deben morir a causa de una estupidez hecha por la esposa de un señor Norteño. Prácticamente la única razón de eso era que su padre es Hoster Tully, pero no existía una razón real por la cual las Tierras De Los Ríos debían sufrir por el Norte.

Las líneas Lannister se detuvieron al borde del alcance de los arqueros, tardando unos minutos en preparar sus formaciones. Un silencio espeluznante había caído sobre el campo de batalla, solo roto por el resoplido ocasional de un caballo o la tos de un soldado. Las dos partes estaban quietas, aunque Nathan podía ver a los hombres notablemente nerviosos, ellos sabían que esta sería la última batalla de muchos de ellos.

"Una vida miserable, vivir como esclavo de un señor que los usa como piezas de ajedrez" pensó el Rubio.

Nathan no pudo seguir reflexionando. En un momento había estado pensando en estupideces y al siguiente, el estruendoso sonido de los cascos y los gritos de guerra de miles de hombres habían llenado sus oídos. Su cuerpo temblaba con cada paso que daba su caballo, Nathan descubrió que necesitaba concentrarse no solo en quedarse quieto en la silla de montar para no caer de ella. Se lanzó al frente, con su tío a su derecha y Tyrek su fiel primo, en algún lugar a su izquierda. La mente de Nathan estaba centrada en todas partes, en su caballo, en el suelo que estaba atravesando, en las defensas que veía cada vez más cerca de su frente y los hombres detrás de ellos, en lo mucho que no quería morir y lo horrible que sería nunca más ver a sus hermanitos y a su madre. Sus pensamientos entonces se centraron en Cersei Lannister, el Rubio pensó en lo preocupada que se encontraba por su escapada y en lo que sentiría en caso de que él muriese en batalla, cosas en las que no había pensado al huir de la capital.

"no lo soportaría" aseguró mentalmente el heredero.

Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas de nuevo. Escuchó el sonido de las flechas mucho antes de escuchar el sonido de los escudos, ya levantando el Yelmo de acero sobre su cabeza. Hasta ese momento, Nathan había olvidado por completo su existencia, aunque sin duda estaba agradecido cuando sintió el impacto aterrador de más de una flecha clavándose en su Yelmo que de otro modo lo habría golpeado y asesinado sin duda alguna. No pudo evitar que un grito de alarma escapara de sus pulmones cuando otra flecha se desvió a su pierna derecha, sobresaltándolo tanto que casi saltó de su semental. El terrible grito de los caballos golpeó su alma, redoblando el nerviosismo por los gritos agonizantes de los hombres heridos en el suelo. sabía bien que probablemente morirían en algunos minutos.

Incluso cuando las flechas golpearon su escudo y se desviaron de su pierna, nunca apartó la mirada de su objetivo. Estaban en la base de la colina, después de haber cubierto el suelo increíblemente rápido, su velocidad disminuyó ligeramente a medida que comenzaron a subir la pendiente. De algún modo, se había adelantado un poco a Jaime, iba junto a varios caballeros que le rodeaban para protegerlo. Su semental instintivamente se apartó de las primeras barricadas con pinchos, y en virtud de haber llegado más lejos que la mayoría de los demás, se encontró muy pronto detrás de un caballero enemigo.


	18. Lineas De Batalla Lannister ll

El primer hombre que Nathan mató fue un soldado sin nombre con el atuendo de la casa Piper que había dado un paso agresivo hacia el Príncipe, sosteniendo una lanza y usando su medio casco. La espada de Nathan le hizo una línea roja en la garganta, la lanza del hombre se desvió de la manta de malla del semental del Príncipe. Nathan apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que había hecho antes de volver a balancearse, esta vez hiriendo a otro hombre en el hombro mientras bloqueaba el golpe de una lanza con su escudo. Su tercer golpe fue desviado, pero el cuarto atrapó a un hombre en la espalda cuando el Ribereño estaba bloqueando la espada de los hombres que protegían al príncipe.

Su semental rugió cuando estalló en la parte de atrás de la línea de los ribereños, la espada ensangrentada de su jinete se mantuvo en ángulo alto cuando comenzaron a acumular el impulso perdido en el impacto original y se dirigieron hacia la segunda formación, apenas unos metros más adelante. Esta vez, Nathan fue el primer atacante en la línea, y en respuesta tuvo que usar tanto su escudo como su espada para bloquear las lanzas de los Ribereños. Su semental rugió de nuevo, esta vez con dolor, mientras un golpe cortaba debajo de su manta, aunque el animal no había caído y seguía moviéndose. Nathan se balanceó una y otra vez, desarmando a un hombre en todos los sentidos de la palabra mientras cortaba a otro por la boca mientras gritaba, dejando las mandíbulas del hombre hendidas y las mejillas cortadas.

Era instinto y entrenamiento. Nathan no tenía malicia detrás de los golpes, no odiaba a los hombres que estaba mutilando y matando. Emocionalmente no sentía nada, las únicas cosas que podía sentir eran la adrenalina y la sensación de la espada en su mano. Sus movimientos eran naturales, practicados mil veces en los patios de entrenamiento de la roca o desembarco del rey. Mientras que los sonidos y olores no eran nada como allí, los movimientos eran muy similares. Bloque con escudo y espada, _golpe_ con escudo y espada. Mantenga a su caballo en movimiento para evitar que un arquero en la parte posterior de las líneas lo vea, use su semental como el arma para la cual fue entrenado.

Sencillo. Instintivo

Glorioso.

Una pequeña parte del cerebro de Nathan que todavía funcionaba (el instinto se había apoderado de todo) estaba pensando en lo _vivo_ que se sentía cuando de repente se catapultó hacia adelante, el chillido agudo de su semental llenando sus orejas cuando un caballero de colores Vance le cortaba las piernas. Nathan perdió su escudo lleno de flechas en el repentino movimiento brusco, pero de alguna manera mantuvo el agarre de su espada cuando se estrelló contra el suelo en su hombro derecho, oyendo el ruido de su armadura golpeando el cuerpo blindado de un cadáver cuando llegó a un detener.

Nathan se puso en pie mucho antes de que su mente se diera cuenta de lo que había sucedido, hundiendo su espada en el vientre de un hombre que se acercaba peligrosamente en su dirección. Después de unos segundos, más hombres Ribereños llegaron para rodearle, Nathan se encontraba solo con 15 hombres Lannister que le protegían, mientras que más del doble de enemigos les rodeaban.

—esto no se ve bien, mi señor —uno de los hombres Lannister susurró con notable miedo en su voz.

—no moriré en esta batalla —respondió Nathan mientras preparaba su espada.

Ciertamente las cosas no tenían una buena pinta, pero Nathan no moriría sin luchar.

Los Ribereños no esperaron y se lanzaron al ataque, los guardias Lannister rápidamente reaccionaron y se entrenaron a la embestida. Nathan le cortó el cuello a un soldado que se dirigía hacía él, sin parar atacó a uno más, el ribereño trató de defenderse con su escudo pero Nathan cortó sus extremidades inferiores. Nathan miró a su alrededor solo para percatase de que la embestida Tully ya había acabado con la mayoría de los Lannister que le protegían, el príncipe estaba cansado y rodeado.

Los Tully rápidamente le embistieron, Nathan lleno de pánico, sintió una fuerza y destreza que jamás había vivido, uno a uno los soldados Tully fueron cayendo, sin embargo el príncipe era humano y rápidamente se vio superado. Un soldado Tully había logrado ensartar su espada en él hombro y el príncipe había caído al suelo, cuando el soldado Tully estaba a punto de matarlo, una daga le atravesó el cuello.

Su tío Jaime le había salvado y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—Vamos, la batalla está a punto de terminar —dijo el caballero dorado.

Varios cientos de soldados Lannister ahora arrasaban con las mermadas fuerzas ribereñas. Nathan observó con satisfacción y alivió a su primo Tyrek que se encontraba caminando hacia él.

—¿estas bien muchacho? —preguntó Jaime.

—ah... si, supongo —Tyrek dijo sin poder creer que había sobrevivido a tal batalla. Nathan se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo fraternal.

El sonido de los cascos cercanos hizo que los tres hombres de aspecto Lannister miraran hacia arriba, era el voluminoso Lord Quenten Banefort que desmontó cerca de ellos, dándole a Nathan una pequeña reverencia.

—Ser Jaime, príncipe Nathan.

Jaime asintió hacia él.

—¿informe?

—Hemos tomado las tres colinas, mi señor, Nuestras pérdidas fueron leves, las de los habitantes de los ríos pagaron mucho más. Varios de ellos escaparon en dirección a Aguasdulces, seguramente para reagruparse y prepararse para un sitio.

Jaime asintió, dándole otra mirada a su sobrino para asegurarse de que todavía estaba en pie antes de comenzar a caminar hacia un caballo que un desconocido Lannister había traído

—Reúna a los comandantes, Lord Banefort. Cuidaremos de nuestros heridos y organizaremos una nueva ofensiva.

Nathan y Tyrek siguieron a Jaime, la batalla había terminado.


	19. Campamento Lannister

La victoria contra las fuerzas Tully la semana anterior había enardecido a los Lannister, la mayoría creía que estarían en casa para cuando termine el verano. Los Tully habían perdido cerca de 3000 hombres, mientras que solo algunos cientos de Lannister habían muerto, había sido una victoria clave.

Tywin Lannister había convocado una reunión de emergencia y todos estaban esperando sus palabras. Tyrion Lannister había logrado escapar y ya se encontraba en el campamento junto a su familia. Jaime había partido con 10000 hombres para poner sitio a Aguasdulces.

Tyrion alcanzó la jarra de cerveza, pero Tywin la golpeó y sacó del brazo de Tryion. —Gracias por ir a la guerra por mí —él dijo.

Los ojos de Tywin se entrecerraron ante su hijo más joven: —No nos diste otra opción. Tu hermano Jaime nunca se habría sometido dócilmente a capturar a manos de una mujer.

Tyrion sonrió mientras hablaba:

—Tenemos nuestra diferencia, Jaime y yo. Es más alto y más valiente. Soy más inteligente y más guapo.

Kevan sonrió y escondió su rostro para que su hermano no lo viera. Su padre ignoró el insulto.

—El honor de nuestra casa estaba en juego. No tuve más remedio que atacar. Ningún hombre derramó sangre de los Lannister con impunidad.

—Hablando de eso. ¿Cómo va tu guerra?" preguntó Tyion. Respondió su tío.

—Bastante bien. Ser Edmure había dispersado pequeñas tropas de hombres a lo largo de sus fronteras para detener nuestro asalto, y tu señor padre y yo pudimos destruir a la mayoría de ellos poco a poco antes de que pudieran reagruparse.

—Tu hermano y sobrino se han estado cubriendo de gloria —dijo su padre.

—Derribaron a los Señores Vance y Piper en la batalla de las tres colinas, los señores del Tridente fueron derrotados. Edmure Tully y Lord Blackwood llevaron a unos pocos sobrevivientes de regreso a Riverrun, donde Jaime los tendrá bajo asedio muy pronto, el resto huyó a sus propias fortalezas.

Nathan que había estado sin hablar durante toda la reunión, finalmente levantó la voz.

—abuelo, por qué no me permitió ir con el tío Jaime a poner sitio a Aguasdulces?

—ha llegado un cuervo de Desembarco Del Rey —Tywin sostenía un pergamino en su mano y su mirada se volvió seria.

—¿órdenes del rey? —preguntó Kevan.

—el rey ha muerto —Tywin soltó, la noticia causó un revuelo inmediato y por supuesto la reacción del príncipe heredero.

—¿qué? —preguntó incrédulo Nathan.

—el rey ha muerto mientras cazaba, estaba demasiados borracho para ver al jabalí que lo atacó —, Tywin siguió —Lord Eddard Stark trató de usurpar el trono junto a la guardia de la ciudad, ahora se encuentra en las mazmorras de la fortaleza roja esperando su destino, tu madre gobierna en tu nombre hasta tu regreso a la capital —Tywin tenía la mirada en su nieto.

Nathan aún no había procesado la noticia de la muerte de su padre, y ahora Eddard Stark era un traidor. El rubio no podía creer al honorable Norteño haciendo eso.

—eso es imposible, el norteño adoraba a mi padre y es demasiado honorable.

—aún hay más, Robb Stark está llamando a sus abanderados para marchar al sur, en respuesta al encarcelamiento de su padre.

—tenemos ir hacer algo, estoy seguro que Eddard Stark no es un traidor.

Tywin no cuestionó eso y prosiguió

—tu, junto con tu tío Tyrion y 5000 soldados Lannister volverán a la capital, reinarás y evitarás que tu madre realice alguna tontería.

Su padre había muerto, sucumbiendo a la muerte horas después de haber sido atacado por un jabalí porque había estado demasiado ebrio para reaccionar con la suficiente rapidez cuando lo atacó. Eso significaba que Él ahora era rey. El rey Nathan Baratheon, primero de su nombre, el Rey de los Ándalos y los Rhoynar y así sucesivamente. Aún no lo procesaba.

Más importante aún, el tema de la traición de Lord Eddard, la carta de Cersei no había dicho por qué y Nathan probablemente no lo hubiera creído, aunque lo hubiera hecho, pero la idea de que el honorable Ned Stark haría algo tan aparentemente deshonroso fue atroz. Tan atroz como pelear en la calle con su tío Jaime, o como Robb llamando a sus estandartes del norte y marchando hacia el sur a desembarco del rey en respuesta al encarcelamiento de Ned.

Nathan asintió a las peticiones de su abuelo, después de eso llegaría algo para lo que no estaba preparado.

Tywin se sirvió un poco de vino y levantó la copa. —largo sea su reinado.

Todos los señores presentes hicieron lo mismo, de ahora en adelante él era rey. Nathan entonces salió de la carpa apresuradamente, se sentía sofocado.

—¿asustado? —preguntó Tyrion, había salido de la carpa tras él.

—bueno, hace dos semanas estaba tranquilo en mi habitación de la fortaleza roja y ahora inesperadamente soy un rey liderando un reino dividido.

—la vida no es un cuento de hadas Nathan, no es tiempo de frustración —Tyrion dijo lo más serio posible.

—padre ha muerto...

—borracho y feliz —Tyrion bromeó y Nathan soltó una pequeña risa.

—supongo que tenemos que preparar nuestro viaje, iré con Tyrek y le contaré lo sucedido —Nathan dijo un poco más tranquilo, después se marchó en dirección a la carpa de su fiel primo.

— **0— viaje de regreso a Desembarco del rey**

Los días habían pasado rápidamente, Nathan y el ejército Lannister que le seguía ya se encontraban en Harrenhal, la fortaleza maldita. Habían recibido un cuervo del campamento de su abuelo Tywin, Jaime y Ser Kevan Lannister habían puesto sitio a Agusdulces con 15000 hombres, los Tully aún no se recuperaban de la batalla en tres colinas y la mayoría de los Tully se había retirado en dirección a los gemelos a la espera de las fuerzas Stark. Tywin y su camarilla militar restante se dirigían a Harrenhal para planear su estrategia, probablemente llegarían a Harrenhal cuando Nathan ya se encuentre en Desembarco del rey.

Shella Whent Lady de Harrenhal había sido capturada en la batalla de las tres colinas y había rendido el castillo, Nathan y Tyrion pasarían la noche en Harrenhal y después partirían a la capital.

—pasaremos el día aquí, recuperen fuerzas, mañana seguiremos a la capital —Nathan ordenó al capitán Lannister cabalgaba a su lado. Los 5000 Soldados Lannister entraron a la fortaleza y comenzaron a prepararse para pasar la noche.

–así que Jaime y el tío Kevan están poniendo sitio a Aguasdulces —Tyrion dijo pensativo. Después de la pérdida en tres colinas, los Tully eran vulnerables y seguramente no resistirían el sitio de Aguasdulces.

Tyrion, Nathan y Tyrek estaban cabalgando juntos, Tyrek contestó ante las palabras del enano.

—al parecer el tío Tywin se dirige hacia aquí junto con los 25000 hombres restantes.

—bueno, estoy seguro de que también recibió la carta que mi madre envió hace dos días, no puedo imaginar que mis tíos se proclamaran reyes tan pronto como mi padre murió.

Cersei Lannister había enviado una carta apenas hace dos lunas, donde explicaba que Varys había descubierto la traición de Renly y Stannis, al parecer Renly había huido de la capital y el dominio Tyrell lo había proclamado rey, por otro lado Stannis afirmaba que Nathan y sus hermanos solo eran bastardos producto del incesto entre su madre y su tío Jaime. Seguramente su abuelo Tywin tenía planeado estacionar el ejército en Harrenhal en caso de necesitar reforzar la capital rápidamente.

—y de pronto todo el reino está dividido —Nathan dijo con cansancio. Demasiadas cosas habían pasado solo tres semanas después de el enfrentamiento entre Jaime y Ned Stark en las calles de la capital.

—me preguntó si los 5000 hombres Lannister y los 3000 guardias de la ciudad serán suficientes para evitar un posible ataque de Stannis —Tyrek se preguntó preocupado.

—eso lo descubriremos cuando lleguemos a la capital y descubramos la verdad, no solo lo que mi dulce hermana nos dice mediante cartas —Tyrion finalmente detuvo su caballo y descabalgó, lo mismo hicieron los otros dos Lannister.

—tienes razón tío, por el momento tenemos que descansar —Nathan dijo.

Tyrek y Tyrion asintieron y se dirigieron hacia los restos aún en pie de la antigua fortaleza. Cuando sus parientes entraron al castillo, Nathan observó a su alrededor y decidió explorar un poco la fortaleza, había algo en el lugar que le intrigaba, como si una fuerza lo atrajera.

La gran cantidad de terreno cubierto por Harrenhal era absurda, y aunque sabía que no era el caso, se sentía como si Harrenhal fuera más grande que la totalidad de la capital. Nathan sabía la historia de la fortaleza y de la perdición de Harren el negro, su arrogancia había causado su muerte y Aegon el conquistador lo había quemado vivo. Harrenhal no había sido totalmente reconstruida desde entonces.

Nathan comenzó a explorar la fortaleza, los Whent sólo ocupaban una minúscula parte del castillo y el resto se encontraba abandonado, Nathan estaba explorando la parte destrozada y abandonada. El ambiente era sombrío, la noche ya se cernía sobre su cabeza y el sonido de los grillos hacía que el lugar pareciera terrorífico.

"Ash Nazg durbatulûk"

Nathan escuchó claramente el sonido, una lengua extraña que jamás había conocido, el sonido se repetía una y otra vez, como si mil voces le estuvieran hablando al mismo tiempo.

"ash Nazg gimbatul"

"¿De donde proviene?" Se preguntó mientras buscaba la fuente del sonido.

El rubio se adentró más y más en la fortaleza, Nathan entonces se percató de que el sonido provenía del suelo, el chico se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a excavar con sus manos. El suelo parecía volverse inestable y tras excavar, se derrumbó.

—¡Agh! —Nathan gritó al caer, la caída no fue mortal y apenas se lastimó el brazo.

"ash Nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul"

El sonido ahí estaba de nuevo, Nathan miró a su alrededor.

"Es mucho más antiguo que la fortaleza" Nathan pensó mientras apreciaba cada detalle del lugar.

Una cámara oculta y con una arquitectura que el chico jamás había visto se encontraba frente a él. El sonido se escuchaba justo debajo de su cuerpo, él comenzó a excavar de nuevo.

"¿Un anillo?" Se preguntó al observar la pequeña pieza de joyería que había descubierto. El sonido se había detenido, pero el rubio quedó admirado por la pieza.

"no reconozco estas letras grabadas" pensó.

—Nathan, ¿estás bien? —la voz de su tío enano llego a sus oídos y lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡si tío!, ¡solo lánzame una cuerda! —el rubio guardó el anillo en el bolsillo y esperó a que su tío regresara con Tyrek y la cuerda para subir.

"Que día tan extraño"

 **Yay, crossover con el señor de los anillos, será solo un crossover pequeño, casi sin impacto en la trama principal.**


	20. Desembarco Del Rey IV

Nathan finalmente había llegado a la capital, el chico de 16 años había entrado por las puertas de la ciudad de manera gloriosa, acompañado por 5000 hombres con banderas Lannister, el pueblo llano aplaudía y gritaba con alegría. El rubio estaba cabalgando junto a su tío Tyrion, Tyrek y uno de los mercenarios que había salvado a su tío en el valle. había pasado casi un mes desde que se había fugado de Desembarco Del Rey.

—¡viva el rey! —se escuchaba en todos los rincones de la ciudad.

–entrada gloriosa sobrino —Tyrion Bromeó.

Nathan entonces le miró.

—bueno, estoy cabalgando con 5000 hombres para defender una ciudad que pronto será asediada, supongo que creen que será suficiente para detener a Stannis y Renly.

–eres demasiado pesimista chico, tal vez tu tío debería llevarte a uno de esos famosos burdeles —habló Bronn, uno de los mercenarios que había salvado a su tío Tyrion, desde que había llegado al campamento de su abuelo, se había convertido en una especie de guardaespaldas del enano.

Nathan entonces miró a su alrededor, Desembarco del Rey era como imaginó que sería. A pesar de la euforia por su llegada y las alabanzas, la realidad era otra. Muchas de las personas parecían medio muertas de hambre y cubiertas de pies a cabeza con verrugas y costras. Sabía que solo empeoraría. En poco tiempo los caminos se cerrarían y todo el tráfico en ellos pararía. No más tráfico significaba no más comida. Eso se convertiría en un problema muy grande muy rápido.

"El invierno se acerca" recordó el lema de la casa Stark.

Las personas en las calles se alejaban mientras cruzaban la ciudad hacia la Fortaleza Roja. Ya sea por los rostros cicatrizados de los miembros de la tribus del Valle que Tyrion había conseguido o los soldados Lannister y el pesado acero que manejaban, los campesinos los miraron boquiabiertos o desviaban su mirada e intentaban continuar su actividad como de costumbre. Los guardias de la Fortaleza Roja los detuvieron cuando se acercaron. Un guardia se dirigió hacia ellos, con la mano en la espada.

—su majestad —,dijo el guardia mientras se arrodillaba. —vuestra madre os espera.

—¡Abre la puerta! —Gritó el guardia.

las grandes puertas de madera se abrieron con un chirrido, Nathan entonces entró junto con toda su comitiva.

Dentro del castillo, un torneo estaba en curso. Los carpinteros habían erigido una galería en el patio exterior. La mayoría de los espectadores eran guardias de los capas doradas de la Guardia de la Ciudad o carmesí de la Casa Lannister; de señores y damas había unos pocos miserables, el puñado que quedaba en la corte y no había huido ante el inminente ataque de los hermanos Baratheon. La reina estaba a la sombra bajo un dosel carmesí, la Princesa Myrcella y el Príncipe Tommen estaban detrás de ella, En la parte posterior de la caja real, Sandor Clegane se puso en guardia, con las manos apoyadas en el cinturón de su espada. Sansa Stark también estaba en el lugar con la mirada cabizbajas, el rubio quería hablar con ella pero sabía que no era el momento adecuado.

Nathan, Tyrion y Tyrek descabalgaron, todos los presentes guardaron silencio y se arrodillaron, Tommen corrió por la galería para encontrarse con él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Tyrion, riendo con alegría. Tyrion le dio una palmada al chico en la espalda cuando se retiró.

—Mírate —,anunció el imp.

—Pronto serás tan grande como la Montaña —anunció Nathan desde detrás de su tío. Tommen dio la vuelta a Tyrion y se dirigió a su hermano mayor. Nathan agarró a su hermanito por debajo de los hombros y lo levantó en el aire tan alto como pudo para después cargarlo sobre sus hombros. Myrcella corrió hacia su hermano, ignorando completamente la presencia de Tyrion, para sorpresa de todos no fue una cálida bienvenida.

—tu, inmaduro entupido —la niña rubia le dio una gran bofetada, después le abrazó y comenzó a llorar.

Nathan dejó a Tommen en el suelo y correspondió el abrazo de su hermana.

—todas las noches pensaba en ti, en cómo podrían hacerte daño esos norteños, además padre murió... —Myrcella siguió abrazándole.

—lo siento, pero ahora he regresado —Nathan dijo mientras la abrazaba, tratando de controlar sus lágrimas.

Después de algunos segundos, los hermanos finalmente se separaron. La reina viuda se acercó peligrosamente a su hijo.

—Madre —Nathan ya se encontraba cara a cara con Cersei.

La reina le dio una pequeña mirada de desprecio a Tyrion y de nuevo se giró a su hijo.

—tenemos mucho que discutir Nathan, he convocado una reunión del consejo privado.

—Tyrek, espera aquí con mis hermanos.

Tyrek asintió y Nathan junto a su tío , siguieron a Cersei al interior del castillo. Los Lannister llegaron a las puertas de la sala del consejo, pero antes de entrará, Cersei se detuvo. La reina viuda se acercó a su hijo mayor y le abrazó.

—nunca vuelvas a hacerme eso —susurró a su oído, después le soltó y entró a la habitación, Nathan asintió y la siguió.

Cersei tomó la posición central, a su alrededor se encontraban reunidos los hombres del consejo, Nathan los observó uno por uno. El viejo más leal a la casa Lannister, el gran maestre Pycelle, Nathan tenía que tratar asuntos privados con el anciano. Después estaba el eunuco maestro de los susurros, Varys. Lord Baelish el maestro de la moneda. Ser Barristan Selmy el capitán de la guardia real y uno de los hombres más confiables del consejo y finalmente Janos Slynt el capitán de la guardia de la ciudad. Había tres lugares en solitario, los pertenecientes a sus tíos traidores y el de la mano del rey, anteriormente ocupado por Eddard Stark. Nathan sabía que su madre no debería estar en el consejo, pero sinceramente no le importaba su presencia.

—Majestad —todos los miembros se pusieron de pie y realizaron una leve reverencia.

Nathan se dirigió a la antigua silla de su padre y se sentó, Tyrion hizo lo propio en el antiguo asiento de Eddard Stark.

—¿qué estás haciendo? —Cersei dijo con sus palabras llenas de veneno a Tyrion.

—querido sobrino, ¿puedes explicarlo a tu madre?

Nathan asintió y habló

—ante la incapacidad de mi abuelo a servir como mi mano del rey, ha nombrado a Tyrion de manera temporal hasta que acabe con la rebelión del norte —Nathan siguió —ahora todos siéntense.

Cersei parecía querer estallar de ira, pero Nathan le dirigió una mirada para que se calmara. Los miembros del consejo se sentaron y esperaron las palabras del rey.

—tenemos mucho que discutir.

—sin duda alguna majestad, el verano casi termina —Pycelle dijo mientras se tocaba la barba, tratando de simular sabiduría.

—prefiero hablar primero de temas más inmediatos Gran Maestre, me refiero claro al inminente ataque de mis tíos a la capital.

—parece que el ataque no es tan inminente como pensábamos majestad, mis pajaritos me han dicho que Lord Stannis marcha a asediar Bastión de Tormentas y que Lord Renly se prepara para contraatacar con las fuerzas Tyrell —Varys dijo con seriedad.

Nathan se sentía aliviado de ello, eso les daría más tiempo para juntar más hombres.

—con suerte esos dos traidores se matarán en batalla —Cersei habló.

—incluso si los dos hermanos Baratheon pelean en el campo, si uno sobrevive se ganará a los hombres del otro y marchará de inmediato por nosotros —Tyrion cuestionó.

—así es majestad, y con las fuerzas de su abuelo peleando en el norte, seremos un blanco fácil —Ser Barristan tomó la palabra.

—hmm, mi abuelo me ha otorgado 5000 hombres, junto con los 3000 guardias de la ciudad disponemos de 8000 personas para defenderla en caso de ataque... Renly tiene 100000 hombres e incluso Stannis nos supera en número —Nathan habló con pesimismo, la situación no era buena.

—aún no hemos llamado a los vasallos de las tierras de la corona, fácilmente podríamos reclutar otros 20000 hombres —Ser Barristan quería dar esperanzas al consejo.

—tiene razón Ser Barristan, Gran Maestre Pycelle, enviad cuervos a todos mis vasallos, deben de marchar a la capital con todas sus fuerzas —ordenó el rubio, Pycelle asintió y se levantó de la mesa del consejo.

—otro asunto importante, Lord Eddard Stark —el príncipe habló y todos guardaron silencio.

–es un traidor que trató de usurpar la corona, se esta pudriendo en las mazmorras —Cersei rompió el hielo.

—eso lo decidiré yo, madre —, Nathan la miró y después se giró a Ser Barristan — Ser Barristan, liberar a Eddard Stark y ponerlo bajo arresto domiciliario, que dos guardias los vigilen día y noche.

El capitán de la guardia real sonrió y se levantó de la mesa.

—¡no puedes! —Cersei cuestionó.

—soy el rey y puedo hacerlo —Nathan cerró el tema y se giró a su madre.

—tenemos tres rehenes Stark y con nuestras victorias en las tierras Tully, la guerra no durará mucho. Puede incluso que pueda convencer a Eddard Stark de firmar la paz y jurar fidelidad a la corona —Nathan dijo y Cersei puso una cara misteriosa.

—dos rehenes.

—¿qué? —preguntó el rubio.

—Arya Stark la pequeña bestia desapareció hace una semana.

—¿como una nube de humo? —ahora fue Tyrion quien cuestionó a su hermana.

—he puesto a todos los hombres a buscarla —Cersei se defendió.

—incluso desaparecida no la hemos matado, aún tenemos una pequeña esperanza para firmar la paz con el Norte —Nathan trató de pensar positivamente.

Nathan entonces se levantó de su asiento.

—¿a dónde vas? —preguntó su madre.

—tengo asuntos que tratar —dijo y salió de la habitación, dejando a Tyrion y Cersei solos.


	21. El traidor y el anillo

Nathan se encontraba deambulando por la fortaleza roja, necesitaba arreglar dos asuntos importantes. Hablar con Pycelle acerca del anillo que encontró en Harrenhal y tratar de convencer a Eddard Stark de firmar la paz, primero se dirigió a la habitación del Gran Maestre.

Cuando el rey entró a la habitación, Pycelle se en encontraba escribiendo de manera apresurada sobre un pergamino, tan apresurada como su edad lo permitía.

—mi señor —,Pycelle se percató de su presencia y se levantó de su escritorio —aún no he escrito el llamado a los vasallos de la corona.

Nathan le observó detenidamente, el Gran Maestre Pycelle era un hombre anciano que ya había servido a 4 reyes antes que él, pese a su apariencia débil y frágil sin duda era un hombre con gran sabiduría. Pycelle también era un leal incondicional a la casa Lannister y por lo tanto a Nathan.

—No he venido para eso —,dijo mientras examinaba su bolsillo

—quiero saber si reconoce esta escritura.

Nathan tomó el anillo y lo mostró a Pycelle, por alguna razón no quería entregarlo a las manos del anciano. Pycelle lo examinó cuidadosamente.

—mmm... interesante, muy interesante —pycelle habló mientras tocaba su larga barba.

—¿la conoces? —preguntó el rubio.

Pycelle parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, la nostalgia recorría su rostro, como si estuviera recordando algo de hace ya muchas lunas.

—Pycelle —Nathan habló. El anciano por fin reaccionó y le miró.

Pycelle entonces comenzó a buscar de entre sus bolsillos, había sacado una pequeña parte perteneciente a su cadena de Maestre, oculta a la vista.

—de entre los maestres, solo uno de cada 100 tiene estos conocimientos —dijo mientras se la mostraba al príncipe.

—¿acero Valyrio? —preguntó al observar detenidamente el objeto.

—así es mi señor, esto demuestra que yo estudié las artes ocultas —Pycelle dijo mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su escritorio.

—¿magia? —el rubio preguntó. Nadie sabía que Pycelle había sido un erudito de la magia.

—je je je —,Pycelle soltó una leve carcajada. —algunos así lo llaman, sí.

—entonces, ¿sabes qué lenguaje es?

—ciertamente nunca antes lo había visto majestad... Sin embargo, ese objeto desprende una gran cantidad de magia, incluso más que el acero Valyrio.

Nathan se decepcionó, a pesar del secreto recién revelado de Pycelle incluso así no podía averiguar de qué lengua se trataba.

—el mudo es grande Majestad. No sabemos lo que puede existir más allá del mar, incluso los continentes desconocidos de Ulthos y Sothoryos guardan muchos secretos.

Nathan lo sabía, los dos continentes inexplorados al sur de Essos. Nadie sabía que se ocultaba en esas misteriosas tierras. Nathan estaba intrigado y aún más por la conformación de Pycelle, el anillo era un objeto mágico.

—estoy intrigado Pycelle —, dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba frente al anciano.

—la magia y las artes ocultas siempre serán intrigantes majestad, me alegra por fin compartir mis conocimientos de lo oculto. La mayoría de los reyes a los que he servido, siempre despreciaron estas artes, incluso la Ciudadela ignora los grandes misterios del mundo.

Pycelle había servido a muchos reyes, todos ellos ignorantes ante los misterios de las sombras. Incluso había sido despreciando y humillado en muchas ocasiones por sus estudios místicos en la Ciudadela.

—espero que esto solo fomente aún más su lealtad, Gran Maestre —Nathan se levantó, preparándose par salir.

Pycelle sonrió, no falsamente como la mayoría del tiempo. Por fin había un rey al cual podía servir de manera adecuada y con el cual compartir sus conocimientos.

—por supuesto majestad —Pycelle respondió y Nathan salió de la habitación.

 **Algunos minutos después**

Nathan había partido hacia las cámaras donde Ser Barristan había trasladado a Ned Stark, tenia que intentar convencer al Stark de firmar la paz.

Cuando el rubio entró a la habitación donde la antigua mano del rey había sido confinada, la imagen era deprimente. El honorable y rígido Eddard Stark yacía postrado en una cama mientras dos hermanas silenciosas le limpiaban el cuerpo con paños mojados. Lord Eddard parecía haber envejecido 10 años más, una semana en las mazmorras habían sido suficiente para demacrar al hombre.

—retírense hermanas —el rubio habló y las hermanas asintieron.

Cuando las hermanas se retiraron del lugar, Nathan se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama.

—Lord Stark —dijo mientras miraba al hombre.

Eddard Stark soltó un pequeño gruñido y le miró a los ojos.

—me sorprende que no haya sido ejecutado.

—no somos salvajes Lord Stark, incluso a pesar de su traición.

Eddard Stark gruñó de nuevo.

—¿traición? —,preguntó con voz firme.

—el trono pertenece a Stannis, según las leyes de los hombres y los dioses.

—blasfemias y rumores de mi tío traidor —Nathan aseveró.

—John Arryn murió por descubrir la verdad —,Eddard continuó —la bastardía de todos los hijos de la reina, incluyéndote.

Nathan ciertamente no sabía si los rumores eran ciertos y incluso si lo fueran, no veía nada malo en ello. Después de todo su padre era un putero abusador que había engendrado decenas de bastardos. De lo que sí estaba seguro era que la muerte de John Arryn no había sido cosa de su familia.

—mi familia no mató a John Arryn.

Ned había investigado, todas las pruebas llevaban a los Lannister.

—la evidencia dice todo lo contrario.

—incluso si todo eso fuera cierto... ¿vale la pena iniciar una guerra donde decenas de miles morirán? —preguntó el rubio mientras miraba desafiante al Norteño.

—Stannis debe ser rey —Eddard no vacilo.

—si Stannis debe ser rey, ¿por qué su hijo se proclama rey en el Norte y busca la independencia? —Nathan preguntó.

Eddard se sorprendió, el no estaba enterado de eso. Había pasado todos sus días en una mazmorra y no sabía qué cosas sucedían en el mundo exterior.

—yo no sabía eso.

—usted no sabe muchas cosas Lord Stark —,Nathan habló. —pero aún puede acabar con este sinsentido, firme la paz, juré lealtad y le aseguro que será liberado junto a su hija Sansa, incluso estoy dispuesto a nombrarlo mano del rey.

Eddard lo pensó, su hijo debería haber declarado por Stannis, no proclamarse rey del Norte y menos aún con él vivo. Pero la mención de solo una de sus hijas le preocupó.

—¿qué pasa con Arya? —preguntó.

Nathan bajó la mirada.

—su hija menor escapó de la capital, todas las tropas la están buscando.

Eddard se levantó bruscamente de la cama.

—si algo le pasa...

Nathan se levantó de la silla y volvió a hablar.

—cuide sus palabras Lord Stark. Aún lo tenemos y también a Sansa. Puede prolongar esto todo el tiempo que quiera —,dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta. —mi tío Jaime está asediando Aguasdulces. Usted puede terminar esto muy pronto o nosotros simplemente podemos matarlo junto a su hija y en poco tiempo también al anciano Hoster Tully y al hermano de su esposa.

—considérelo y piénselo muy bien —Nathan salió de la habitación, dejando a un Eddard Stark muy pensativo.


	22. Consejo y guerra

El consejo estaba en silencio, había pasado una semana desde que Nathan Baratheon había llegado a la capital y reclamado el trono de su padre. Ahora el consejo había sido convocado debido a que Varys tenía más información importante que revelar. Cersei la reina viuda inició con el consejo antes de que su hermano enano pudiera hablar.

—¿qué tienen que reportar? —fue la reina madre Cersei quien habló primero.

Nathan notó de inmediato la pequeña lucha de poder entre ella y su tío enano. La reina viuda le había arrebatado la palabra a Tyrion, incluso antes de poder decir una sola palabra.

Pycelle fue el primero en hablar.

—los cuervos ya han salido y los vasallos de la corona llamados mi señor.

—bien, gracias Pycelle —,Nathan miró al anciano. —¿alguno ha respondido?

—La casa Rykker y la casa Rosby han declarado su lealtad y enviarán 2000 hombres cada una, seguramente llegarán en algunos días.

Nathan sonrió, ya disponían de 12000 hombres para defender la ciudad en caso de un ataque de sus tíos.

—Varys —,el rubio se giró al eunuco. —¿qué pasa con mis tíos?

—Lord Stannis y Renly Baratheon han estacionado sus tropas a las afueras de Bastión de Tormentas, parece que la batalla será mañana. —Varys informó.

—Él se deleita todas las noches en un castillo diferente, y tiene un corte en cada cruce qué pasa, cada día, más hombres se reúnen en sus estandartes. Ahora se dice que tiene cien mil hombres —Baelish dijo.

—tiene el apoyo de los Tyrell y los señores tormenta, sus números son altos —Pycelle afirmó.

—mientras mis tíos traidores juegan a la guerra nos dará tiempo. Nos preocuparemos del que salga vencedor de la batalla —,Nathan habló. —¿algo más?

—Su majestad, tenemos noticias del otro lado del mar estrecho —Varys habló mientras miraba al príncipe.

Cersei levantó una ceja ante eso.

—¿A través del mar? —le preguntó al Maestro de los Susurros.

—El heredero del rey loco. Parece que el Rey Mendigo finalmente ha sido coronado —,respondió Varys. —Los Dothraki lo han coronado en oro fundido, el pequeño dragón ha muerto.

Cersei sonrió ante eso, puede que no haya amado a Robert Baratheon, pero siempre admiró su odio hacia los Targaryen.

—Bien—, dijo, —Una amenaza menos para que nos enfrentemos.

Aunque Varys parecía menos convencido.

—Todavía existe la hermana del difunto Viserys, Daenerys.

Nathan estaba intrigado, siempre había deseado conocer a la Targaryen y la famosa belleza que muchos atribuían a su familia.

—enviad más mercenarios, de preferencia que la capturen con vida —Nathan habló y el eunuco asintió. Cersei miró a su hijo.

—¿con vida? —preguntó Cersei.

Nathan sonrió y miró a su madre.

—ahora que Sansa Stark es la hija de un traidor y la hermana de un rebelde, naturalmente no es un compromiso adecuado.

Cersei le miró no incredulidad.

—¿planeas desposarla? —preguntó horrorizada.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera hablar, Lord Baelish interrumpió la charla.

—Tenemos un enviado del Banco de Hierro de Braavos, Su Majestad.

A Cersei no le importaba el conteo de cobre en este momento, no mientras existiera una guerra por librar. Por suerte a Nathan si le interesaban esos asuntos.

—Confío en que lo manejes, Lord Baelish —Nathan le dijo al maestro de monedas. Baelish asintió, su delgada sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—Con gusto, su majestad.

—Ser Barristan, ¿como va el reclutamiento de nuevos guardias se la ciudad?

—muy bien Majestad, 500 hombres son entrenados para unirse a la defensa de la ciudad.

Tyrion que había estado callado la mayor parte del tiempo, tomó la palabra.

—en cuanto a la guerra del Norte... —Tyrion estaba rígido.

—¿qué pasa? —preguntó el rey, la mirada de su tío no auguraba nada bueno.

—un mensajero del campamento de padre ha llegado esta mañana. Los Norteños se han ganado el favor de Lord Walder Frey, han cruzado los gemelos y atacado a las fuerzas de Jaime y el tío Kevan en Aguasdulces —Tyrion dijo, tanto Cersei como Nathan se mostraron preocupados.

—¿cual fue el resultado de la batalla? —preguntó Cersei.

Tyrion tomó la jarra de vino y se sirvió un poco.

—Según los reportes, fue una batalla sangrienta. Las fuerzas Lannister saquearon el castillo y asesinaron al enfermo Hoster Tully, también apresaron a Lord Edmure y asesinaron a unos 3000 defensores del castillo. Después los Norteños llegaron, Jaime y el tío Kevan lucharon con ellos. Perdimos el castillo y aproximadamente 8000 hombres, los norteños perdieron unos 4000. El tío Kevan logró huir con los supervivientes al campamento de padre en Harrenhal...

Nathan sabía que la pérdida de 8000 hombres sería devastadora, pero lo que más le preocupaba, fue la no mención de su tío Jaime. Tyrion pronto apaciguaría sus dudas.

—Jaime fue tomado prisionero. Por suerte el tío Kevan se llevó a Edmure Tully a Harrenhal —,Tyrion siguió. —podríamos intentar un intercambio.

Cersei Lannister tomó una copa de vino de la mesa y la lanzó al suelo.

—¡fuera, todos fuera!

Los consejeros de inmediato se levantaron y salieron de la habitación. Nathan y Tyrion fueron los únicos que permanecieron en la sala del consejo.

—Marcharé con Tyrek hoy mismo al campamento del abuelo, tenemos que organizar una reunión y forzar la paz —,Nathan dijo. —Jaime y la rendición o la muerte de Edmure Tully, Ned Stark y Sansa.

Cersei aún se encontraba muy alterada, se sirvió más vino con la mano temblorosa y asintió a las palabras de su hijo.

—Jaime debe volver.

—¿crees que Robb Stark aceptará? —preguntó Tyrion con duda.

—tal vez Robb Stark no aceptará, pero Eddard Stark lo hará —Nathan habló firmemente, se levantó de la silla y salió de la habitación.

—vaya hijo tienes, dulce hermana —Tyrion dijo mientras daba otro sorbo del vino.

Cersei le dirigió una mirada de odio.

—¿no deberías mandar un carta a padre o algo así?

Tyrion suspiró.

—escuchaste a tu hijo, marchara con padre y tratarán de alcanzar un acuerdo.

—entonces ¿te quedarás sin hacer nada mientras mi hijo y padre arriesgan sus vidas? —,preguntó con veneno en la voz. —solo te deleitas mientras observas lo que siempre has querido, la exterminación de nuestra familia.

Tyrion estaba acostumbrado a los insultos de su hermana, pero no negaría que le dolió escuchar sus palabras.

—ahora que lo mencionas, tengo un asunto que tratar con el gremio de alquimistas.

Tyrion se marchó, dejando a Cersei sola y llena de dolor.

—Jaime, debes de volver con vida —susurró mientras tomaba otro sorbo de vino.


End file.
